Novo começo'
by HX7
Summary: - Eu sei de tudo que você já sofreu, de tudo que você chorou e tudo que você perdeu. Eu sei do quanto você lutou e continua lutando. - ela colocou a mão em bem cima do meu coração. - Ninguém manda nele, minha menina. É ele que manda em você. Mas não se preocupe. Coisas boas estão por vir. Você só precisa estar aberta para elas, aberta para um novo começo.
1. Minha Menina

Os personagens pertencem a Kishimoto M.

Novo Começo

\- Por HarunoX7

Ajeitei as luvas de plástico nos meus dedos. Dando a seguir, duas pequenas batidas na seringa cheia de um liquido transparente e esguichando pouco do mesmo. Girei o meu corpo em direção ao leito 12, encontrando apenas um carrinho de remédios e uma maca pouco bagunçada pelo paciente que me aguardava.

Olhei pro homem de cabelos avermelhados ao meu lado, certa de que com um único olhar ele entenderia meu pedido de ajuda e tendo como resposta um simples balançar de cabeça.

\- Vai ser só uma picadinha, ta?

Olhos grandes e azuis desviaram seu olhar rapidamente de mim para a agulha acoplada a seringa, se tornando um pouco maiores e preocupados. Suas mãozinhas agarraram a manga da camisa do homem puxando-o, até que seu ouvido estivesse próximo o suficiente para sussurrar algo que não consegui entender.

\- Fique calmo, Toshi-kun. - com uma voz calma tentava acalmar o garoto, enquanto sua mão direita acariciava as costas do mesmo. - A doutora Sakura não mentiria pra você, certo doutora?

\- Mas é claro que não, Toshiro-kun. - acariciei sua franja bem cortada, me recostando na maca.- Só uma picadinha e você já vai poder ir pra casa.

\- Tudo bem, doutora Sakura.

Peguei o algodão já com álcool e repassei, jogando-o no lixo ao lado e aplicando a injeção com cuidado. Os olhos de Toshiro seguiam agulha a todo momento, mas se fecharam rapidamente quando a mesma se aproximou da sua pele.

-Pronto. Acabou. - disse retirando a agulha e pressionando um algodão, agora puro, no local da agulhada, para que não saísse sangue. - Doeu, querido?

\- Só um pouquinho, doutora Sakura. - falou baixinho, observando o algodão colorido. - Já posso ir pra casa?

Sorri enquanto arrumava o carrinho de remédios e descartava a seringa, junto com os outros materiais.

\- Em alguns minutinhos, Toshiro. - ajeitei meu jaleco enquanto apertava a mão de seu pai, para logo depois lhe dar um beijo na testa. - Logo, logo você vai estar totalmente curado dessa gripe, ta?

O garoto balançou a cabeça para logo depois começar a conversar com o pai, algo sobre ele já ser um homem e agüentar muito bem a dor. Sai do espaço entre panos reservado para o leito 12, deixando os dois terem sua privacidade.

Eram 9 da noite, o hospital estava calmo, e mesmo a emergência, sempre agitada e barulhenta, estava silenciosa e praticamente vazia, apenas alguns casos de queda ou machucados pequenos que já tinha sido medicados. Já estava no fim do meu plantão e tudo que eu mais queria era dormir, de preferência até o meu próximo plantão, que era amanhã a noite.

\- Já estou indo, Misaki. - avisei para a recepcionista, que estava abaixada procurando algo atrás da bancada da emergência. - Até a amanhã.

\- Espere, doutora Sakura! - ela gritou ainda debaixo da bancada, subindo rapidamente com uma caneta em mãos. - Tsunade-sama passou aqui mais cedo, enquanto a senhora estava em cirurgia, e pediu que assim que seu turno acabasse a senhora fosse se encontrar com ela.

\- Certo. Obrigada, Misaki. - disse enquanto pegava minhas coisas em cima da bancada e Misaki voltasse pra debaixo da bancada. Quando vi um prontuário, meio jogado ao lado do computado. - O que é isso?

Misaki olhou por cima dos ombros, enquanto arrumava sua mesa, firmando o olho no prontuário em minhas mãos para em seguida rolar os olhos.

\- Ah, isso? Já tinha até me esquecido delas. - disse enquanto eu abria o prontuário dando uma olhada rápida. - Uma senhorinha chegou a pouco com a neta dizendo que estava com febre, mas já foi atendida. Só esta esperando alta.

\- Em qual leito elas estão?

\- Não precisa, doutora. A doutora Yamanaka esta pra chegar em poucos minutos. - disse olhando pro relógio. - Em três minutos pra ser exata, e a senhora ainda tem que passar na Hokage.

\- Esta tudo bem, Misa-chan. Um paciente a mais não vai mudar nada. Em qual leito?

\- Leito 7.

Abri o prontuário passando uma olhada nos pontos mais importantes e se o médico que atendera não tinha deixado nada passar.

\- Boa noite, meu nome é Sakura e sou a médica que vai lhe atender agora. - disse empurrando o tecido que separava o leito.

\- Boa noite. - a senhorinha de cabelos grisalhos, amarrados em um coque baixo e que olhos escuros perguntou me olhando desconfiada. - Quando posso ir pra casa?

\- Oobasan! - a garota ao seu lado não devia ter mais de 15 anos, era a copia da mais velha, porem possuía cabelos loiros e rosto jovial. - Perdoe minha Obaasan, doutora. Ela esta agoniada pra ir pra casa desde que chegou aqui.

\- Esta tudo bem,..

\- Ume. - disse sorrindo ainda um pouco envergonhada. - E esta é a Chie-baa.

\- Muito prazer, Ume-chan e Chie-sama. Não se preocupe, sua avó não é a única que quer ir pra casa.- me recostei próximo a maca onde estava a senhora sorrindo. - Gostaria de fazer umas perguntas, apenas para ter certeza que a senhora já pode ir pra casa.

Abri o prontuário novamente e peguei a caneta no bolso do jaleco, começando as perguntas. Tontura. Enjôo. Dor. Temperatura. Coisas básicas e só por precaução, já que outro médico já tinha examinado a senhorinha.

\- Acho que é só. - disse olhando pro termômetro em mãos, este marcava 36graus. - Você já esta melhor, Chie-sama. Apenas evite fazer qualquer esforço, certo? Só vou assinar seu documento de alta, e vocês estão livres.

\- Sakura-sama? - olhei pra garota rapidamente, já preparando meu discurso ensaiado sobre a desnecessidade do "sama", quando ela voltou a falar. - Quando chegamos eu deixei minha bolsa na recepção.

Balancei a cabeça, aguardando.

\- A senhora pode ficar com a minha avó só enquanto eu vou lá pegar?

\- Só se você parar de me chamar de Sakura-sama.

\- Tudo bem, Sakura. - ela sorriu um pouco vermelha, já abrindo o leito. - Obrigada.

Continuei preenchendo o documento em minhas mãos, quando passei o olhar sobre a senhora na maca. Ela arrumava sua roupa, ainda recostada, só esperando a neta voltar.

\- Você tem um coração bom. - disse, atraindo meu olhar e minha curiosidade. - Você merece o que esta por vir, _minha menina_.

\- Do que a senhora esta falando? - perguntei.

\- Eu sei de tudo que você já sofreu, de tudo que você chorou e tudo que você perdeu. Eu sei do quanto você lutou e continua lutando.- ainda não estava entendendo sobre o que ela falava, quando ela levantou e veio se sentar ao meu lado. - Sei que _as coisas_ voltaram, mas nem tudo é como antes, certo? Você tem tudo que sempre quis, mas não se sente completamente feliz. Não se sente completamente amada. Sabe porque? Porque _ele_ não é mais o mesmo.

A senhorinha colocou a mão no meu osso externo, um pouco pra esquerda, bem em cima do meu coração. Eu conseguia sentir os movimentos involuntários do coração, por causa da pressão que ela fazia, eu sentia a pulsação e quase podia ouvir o barulho que ele fazia a cada batimento.

\- Ninguém manda nele, _minha menina_. É _ele_ que manda em você. - com a outra mão ela ajeitou minha franja que caia.- Mas não se preocupe. Coisas boas estão por vir. Você só precisa estar aberta para elas, aberta para um novo começo.

\- Eu não sei do que a senhora esta falando.

-Você vai entender.- ela sorriu se levantando. - Vai entender, _minha menina. _

Vi a senhora grisalha sair entre os panos do leito7 sem conseguir me movimentar, tudo ainda estava muito embaralhado.

\- Prontinho. Desculpa a demor.. Onde esta a Oobasan? - virei meu rosto rapidamente pra entrada do leito, sem conseguir formular uma resposta. - Esta tudo bem doutora?

\- Sim. - foi a única coisa que consegui dizer, antes de voltar o olhar para a cadeira a pouco ocupada.

\- O que foi que ela te disse? - a garota me perguntou nervosa.

\- Nada, só.. - falei rapidamente. - Algo sobre meu coração e alguma coisa que esta por vir. Nada demais, não se preocupe.

\- Não ligue pra Obaasan. Ela adora se fingir de vidente. - ela sorriu amarelo, enquanto eu ainda estava perdida em pensamentos. - As vezes acho que ela faz de piada. Mas de qualquer jeito, obrigada. Tenha uma boa noite, doutora.

\- Obrigada.

Continuei sentada, ainda sem conseguir levantar por vários minutos. Tudo que a velhinha tinha me dito rondava a minha mente, tudo se encaixando, tudo fazendo cada vez mais sentindo e me fazendo pensar se e o que..

\- _Testuda! _\- o grito me fez da um pulo, derrubando a cadeira e me fazendo ficar em pá finalmente. - O que você esta fazendo aqui, parada igual uma idiota?

\- Nós estamos em um hospital, se não reparou nisso ainda, porca. - eu disse enquanto levantava a cadeira.

\- É isso mesmo que quero saber. - ela colocou as mãos na cintura. - O que você esta fazendo aqui ainda, seu turno acabou tem um tempão. E segundo Misa-chan a paciente foi embora a mais de 15 minutos.

_15 minutos?_

\- Testuda? - Ino me chamou novamente, me fazendo olhá-la - Você esta bem? É por causa do julgamento do Sasuke? Se quiser posso trocar de turnos com você e..

\- O que? Trocar de turnos? Porque? - perguntei rápido. - Não, não é o julgamento. Só estou cansada.

\- Você tem certeza?

\- Absoluta. - disse pegando novamente minha bolsa. - Amanhã de manhã vou estar novinha em folha.

\- Que bom. - ela disse ainda sem acreditar um pouco em mim. - Ouvi dizer que vamos ter visitas amanhã. Nem me pergunte, não sei quem é.

\- Visitas. Tudo bem.- disse dando um beijo em Ino. - Boa noite, garotas.

Sai do hospital me despedindo das pessoas por quem eu passava, em direção a rua. Um vento calmo e fresco de primavera me acompanhou por todo o caminho.

E os pensamentos sobre uma certa conversa também.

Cheguei em poucos minutos a torre central da Hokage, subiu todos os andares apenas cumprimentado poucos ninjas que via pela frente.

\- Pode entrar. - disse Tsunade depois de dois toques na porta. - Sakura. Que bom que veio.

\- Boa noite, Tsunade-sama. - disse me curvando um pouco.- Me desculpe a demora.

\- Sem problemas. - balançou a mão rapidamente, procurando alguns papeis em meio a pilha da sua mesa. - Tenho uma missão para você.

\- Missão?

\- É mais como uma tarefa. - falou amassando um papel e jogando-o no chão. - Amanhã nos vamos ter visitas. Esta sabendo algo sobre isso?

\- Ino comentou algo sobre isso, mas disse não saber do que se tratava.

\- Como sabe, Konoha é muito bem preparada no campo da medicina e também muito bem relacionada com as outras vilas próximas. - balancei a cabeça, incentivando ela a continuar. - Gostaria que você apresentasse todo o hospital geral amanhã para nossos convidados, desse algumas amostras, talvez alguma cirurgia..

\- Sim senhora, Shishou.

\- E fosse o mais cordial possível com eles. - ela me olhou rapidamente, para logo depois voltar a prestar atenção as folhas em suas mãos. - Não é todo dias que o Kazekage, em pessoa, decide fazer uma visita, _minha menina. _


	2. Seus Olhos

Os personagens pertencem a Kishimoto M.

Novo Começo

\- Por HarunoX7

Abotoei meu jaleco. Desabotoei. Retirei. Coloquei de novo. Tirei de novo. Joguei em baixo da mesa chutando-o com o pé com rapidez, ouvindo as batidas da porta.

\- Pode entrar.

Ino abriu a porta afoita sentando logo em seguida. Bufei e sentei desajeitadamente, _'esperava alguém mais importante'.___

\- Você não vai acreditar. - ela falou erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda. - O Kazekage é a visita.

\- Eu sei. - respondi sem dar importância.

\- Como assim você sabe? Quase tive que prometer o meu corpo ao Katsuo em troca dessa informação, pra você simplesmente dizer "Eu sei".

\- Tsunade-shishou me disse. - falei escondendo o sorriso. - Eu vou ser a guia dele.

\- ...

Por um momento pensei que o maxilar de Ino fosse se deslocar.

\- Eu-não-acredito! - sua feição passou de incrédula pra maliciosa, com uma mistura de irritação e inveja, em poucos segundos. - Você vai passar o dia com o gostoso!

\- Gostoso?

\- É Testuda! O Sabaku-gostoso-kun.

\- Ino, ele é o Kazekage. - falei repreendendo-a.

\- Isso só o torna mais gostoso ainda. - ela me olhava como se eu fosse louca. - Fala sério que você nunca se pegou pensando no que ele tem por debaixo daquela roupa de Kage?

\- A ultima vez que eu o vi, sem estar preocupada em salvar minha pele e no meio de uma guerra, foi no exame chunnin. E isso tem anos.

\- Azar o seu. Acredite. - ela observava as unhas e dobrava e desdobrava as pernas varias vezes seguidas. - Tsunade adora mandar meu time pro Oeste, principalmente pra Suna. É a visão do paraíso. E eu não estou falando das areias de lá.

\- Sei bem do que esta falando.

\- Oh não. Não sabe. Ruivos não fazem o meu tipo, mas aquele ruivo. - ela pegou um dos meus prontuários do dia para se abanar, derrubando alguns papeis. - Ouve o que eu estou te dizendo. Você esta com ele e de repente se pega em duvida do que observar, aqueles olhos profundos, os cabelos chamativos, os ombros largos ou a bunda redondinha e deliciosa.

\- Por favor, Ino. - disse puxando meu prontuário da sua mão e catando os papeis que caíram no chão. - Vou passar o dia com ele e espero estar concentrada no hospital, não nas partes traseiras do Kazekage.

\- É impossível. E no final do dia você vai concordar comigo. - ela pegou outro prontuário, mas parou no meio do caminho quando a encarei raivosa. - Por falar em final do dia, ontem você estava meio aérea. Esta mesmo tudo bem, amiga?

Suspirei alto.

\- Eu só estava cansada. E aquela velhinha apareceu do nada, falando aquelas coisas e depois a Tsunade me chamou de..

_Flashback_

_\- Tenho uma missão para você. _

_\- Missão? _

_\- É mais como uma tarefa. - falou amassando um papel e jogando-o no chão. - Amanhã nos vamos ter visitas. Esta sabendo algo sobre isso?_

_\- Ino comentou algo sobre isso, mas disse não saber do que se tratava. _

_\- Como sabe, Konoha é muito bem preparada no campo da medicina e também muito bem relacionada com as outras vilas próximas. - balancei a cabeça, incentivando ela a continuar. - Gostaria que você apresentasse todo o hospital geral amanhã para nossos convidados, desse algumas amostras, talvez alguma cirurgia.._

_\- Sim senhora, Shishou. _

_\- E fosse o mais cordial possível com eles. - ela me olhou rapidamente, para logo depois voltar a prestar atenção às folhas em suas mãos. - Não é todo dias que o Kazekage, em pessoa, decide fazer uma visita, minha menina. _

_\- O que você disse? _

_\- É isso mesmo, o Kazekage em pessoa vai vim. _

_\- Não, não isso. - disse afoita. - Depois disso. Você me chamou de alguma coisa._

_\- Não, não. Não chamei não. - ela jogou mais uns papeis no chão, acertando Tonton que dormia próximo a mesa. - Chamei a Shizune, que por sinal até agora não chegou. SHIZUNE! _

_\- Tem certeza? _

_\- Absoluta. - disse Tsunade estranhando aquele tipo de pergunta. - Você esta bem, Sakura? _

_\- Sim, sim. - falei já cansada de tanto ouvi essa pergunta hoje. - Só estou um pouco cansada. Boa noite, shishou. Com sua licença. _

_\- Certo. Boa noite, Sakura._

_\- Sim, Tsunade-sama. - disse a mesma entrando com mais papeis em uma mão, e uma garrafa na outra. - Boa noite, Sakura-chan. _

\- De novo, Sakura? - Ino perguntou preocupada. - Você estava pensando em que? Começou a falar de uma velhinha, depois de Tsunade-sama e parou. Do nada. E estou aqui te chamando há séculos.

\- Desculpa. Minha ultima paciente ontem me falou umas coisas sobre meu coração, algo bom que estava por vir, algo sobre um novo começo e..- cada vez que eu me lembrava dela, conseguia ouvir suas palavras, fazendo meu coração pulsar mais rápido. - E não consigo esquecer isso. Foi estranho.

\- Espera. Você ta falando da Chie-sama? - ela falou rindo enquanto balançava a mão. - Relaxa, Sakura. Ela fala isso pra todo mundo, adora dar uma de vidente. Ela me disse uma vez que eu ia ter que ensinar a alguém o que é o amor. Imagina só, eu ensinando alguém a amar. Pff.

\- Não sei, Ino. - meus olhos se fixaram nos prontuários em cima da mesa. - Ela me pareceu tão certa. E tudo se encaixou tão bem.

\- Ela falou sobre o Sasuke? - Ino perguntou receosa.

\- De certa forma sim. - sorri. - E me fez olhar por um ângulo diferente.

\- Sakura. Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta? - Ino se levantou e recostou na mesa, logo a minha frente. Balancei a cabeça afirmando. - Você ainda..

Ouvimos alguns passos rápidos pelo corredor, para logo em seguida a porta ser aberta no empurrão e uma cabeça loira e afoita aparecer no vão da porta.

\- Sakura-sama. - Misaki tinha as mãos nos joelhos e falava entre as respirações. - O Kazekage chegou.

\- É um prazer recebê-lo, Kazekage-sama.

Me curvei em frente ao _garoto_ de olhos verdes e cabelo vermelho. E me irritei ao concordar, pela primeira vez, com as palavras de Ino. O Sabaku de garoto não tinha mais nada.

\- Haruno Sakura.

Sua voz firme e grossa me tirou do meu mundo particular, me fazendo voltar a postura comum e voltando os olhos para qualquer ponto que não fossem seus olhos.

\- Vou ser sua guia hoje. - falei começando a andar devagar, para que ele me acompanhasse. - Tsunade-shishou pediu que lhe fosse apresentado nossas instalações, técnicas e formas de trabalho. Temos orgulho do trabalho que fazemos aqui e queremos passar nossos ensinamentos para o máximo de ninjas médicos possível. E no final do dia que nos encontrasse com ela.

Íamos andando pelo hospital, apresentando cada ala enquanto eu falava sobre nosso trabalho, pesquisas e vitórias. Enquanto o Kazekage apenas balançava a cabeça ou, no máximo, exprimia um 'hn. Sem fazer pergunta ou comentário algum.

\- Essa é a Emergência. - já tínhamos percorrido todo o primeiro andar do hospital, parando na emergência, onde o elevador principal levava para os outros andares. - Talvez essa seja uma das alas em que nós temos mais orgulho do nosso hospital, somos muito bem treinados e preparados para qualquer situação adversa. Não importa qual seja ela.

\- Sei que não.

Por um momento, sua voz me assustou. Assustou porque não esperava que ele falasse algo, porque era uma voz maravilhosa e me fazia ficar arrepiada sem intenção alguma, mas principalmente porque eu sabia do que ele falava.

Ele falava da guerra de um ano atrás. Dos corpos estendidos por qualquer metro quadrado livre nesse hospital. Das enfermeiras e médicas correndo desesperadas. Dos familiares chorando. Do momento em que até o homem mais otimista do mundo tinha duvidas quanto ao futuro de Konoha.

\- Você pode estar vendo uma sala calma, leitos vazios e pessoas silenciosas. Mas há exatos 11 meses, Kazekage, conseguir ouvir os próprios pensamentos, era uma dádiva. - de repente minha voz tinha ficado fraca e melancólica e não fui a única a perceber, pois o Sabaku me olhava de canto de olho. - Talvez _nós _nunca nos recuperemos totalmente, mas o hospital luta cada dia um pouco mais pra se reerguer.

Não sei exatamente quantos minutos ficamos observando a ala da emergência, mas como um estourar da bolha, de repente alguma enfermeira derrubou um copo de vidro. O barulho reverberou por toda a ala vazia e silenciosa. E quando dei por mim, minha mão direita apertava o antebraço do Sabaku com tanta força que ao soltar era possível ver o sangue voltando normalmente ao seu curso.

\- Oyurushi kudasai, Kazekage-sama. - falei me curvando diversas vezes, e já acumulando chackra nas mãos. - Eu sinto muito mesmo. Eu posso..

Eu mal me movi poucos centímetros em sua direção e sua areia já me tinha sobre controle. Eu não tinha mais movimento sobre minhas mãos ou meus pés e sentia o aperto dele, esse não chegava exatamente a doer, mas não eram confortáveis.

Conseguia sentir a areia percorrer todo o meu corpo. Dos pés a cabeça, mas o mais curioso era o pescoço. Era no pescoço o local que eu tinha mais consciência da areia, talvez porque era um local sensível ou porque lá o aperto era um pouco mais firme, ou simplesmente, por que era o local que me causava um pouco mais de receio.

\- Não.

O Sabaku deu dois passos para trás e em segundos eu não conseguia sentir mais nada, só a vontade de continuar o guia como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- Se for de sua vontade podemos parar um pouco. - ele balançou minimamente a cabeça, o que eu entendi como um não. - No segundo andar ficam mais cinco alas..

Horas depois, eu já tinha percorrido todo o hospital, realizado uma cirurgia e atendido alguns casos na emergência, todos simples, mas casos. E tudo sobre o olhar do Kage de Suna. Agora andávamos em direção a torre central, para encontrar a shishou. Subíamos cumprimentando as pessoas, na verdade, só eu fazia isso. O Sabaku apenas seguia, enquanto os outros se curvavam em respeito.

Eu estava cansada.

Como qualquer dia de trabalho, mas mais que isso. Cansada de ter que ser acompanhada a todo o momento, de ter que explicar coisas que eu fazia todos os dias sem nem pensar duas vezes, cansada de me sentir esta sendo avaliada a todo o momento, de ser a única a falar durante todo o dia.

Sério mesmo. Eu tinha tentado dialogar com o Kage durante todo dia, de todas as formas possíveis, mas nada surtiu efeito. Qualquer pergunta era respondida com um sim ou com um não, no máximo outra resposta que se resumia a poucas palavras.

_Flashback_

_Estávamos almoçando no refeitório do hospital. Todo o roteiro, da recepção até o refeitório, se resumia a uma apresentação completa do hospital. E isso incluía a qualidade da comida que disponibilizávamos para nossos pacientes e seus acompanhantes. _

_Eu já havia explicado como nossa comida era armazenada, produzida e descartada. Tudo visando o cuidado com a saúde do paciente, e com possíveis infecções. Quando terminei de lhe explicar nossa comida já estava servida e posta na mesa central do refeitório. _

_\- Como estão Temari-san e Kankuro-san? _

_Estávamos em silêncio há vários minutos. Não que o silencio me incomodasse, a companhia do Kazekage era agradável, mas eu tinha algumas perguntas a fazer. _

_\- Bem. _

_'Como eu disse, tudo se resumia a poucas palavras'. _

_\- E ser Kazekage, como é? _

_\- Interessante. _

_\- Não é cansativo? _

_\- Não. _

_'Que saco!' Eu gostava da companhia dele, mas tudo seria muito mais leve e melhor se ele também estivesse com vontade de conversar. _

_\- Quantos dias você vai.._

_\- Você gosta de conversar. - por um momento fiquei em duvida se isso foi uma critica ou um simples comentário, mas preferi me calar mesmo assim. _

_\- Sumimasen.- sentia meu rosto ficar quente, então decidi me concentrar na comida que acabara de chegar. - Itadakimasu._

_'Ao menos ele disse mais que uma palavra.' _

Bati duas vezes na porta de madeira a minha frente, esperando a permissão para entrar.

\- Entrem. - disse a shishou lá de dentro. - Gaara. Sakura.

\- Tsunade-sama. - me curvei, enquanto o Sabaku ao meu lado apenas fez um movimento com a cabeça _'Que criatura anti-social, nem com a Hokage.' _\- Como prometido, estamos aqui.

\- Muito bem, Sakura. - Tsunade apoiou os braços na mesa a sua frente, encarando o outro Kage. - E então Gaara, como foi a visita?

\- Como esperado.

_'Espera. Isso era pra significar algo?'_

\- Fico muito satisfeita.

_'Pelo visto sim.'_

Peguei a Tonton no colo, acariciando seu pelo ralo e sua pele rosada, ouvindo o ronronar da mesma. Tsunade continuou falando algo sobre conhecimento médico e capacidade de um hospital com Gaara, mas eu viajava pensando na minha cama.

\- Sakura? - ela chamou minha atenção. - Você esta de acordo?

\- Sim. Espera. - falei rápido, interrompendo sua próxima fala. - De acordo com o que?

\- Onde você estava enquanto eu falava? - Tsunade usou um tom mais sério. - Perguntei se você esta de acordo em hospedar o Kazekage.

_'OQUE? Sério isso? Só pode ser gozação'_

\- Gomen. Eu não estava preparada, nem minha casa..- falei receosa. - Mas estou de acordo sim, Tsunade-sama.

\- Sinto muito o transtorno, Gaara.

\- Sem problemas, Tsunade. - o Kazekage falou simplesmente, chamando minha atenção. - Existe mais alguma coisa a ser tratada?

\- Não, não. Se for de sua vontade vocês podem se retirar.

Com um único balançar de cabeça o Kazekage saiu. Fiquei olhando pro nada, ainda com Tonton no colo, quando Tsunade começou a gritar e eu percebi que ainda estava parada.

Desci rapidamente depois de me despedir, encontrando Gaara parado a porta da torre central.

\- Vamos. - disse começando a andar. - Você gostaria de comer alguma coisa ou ir direto para o meu apartamento?

\- Comer.

\- Certo. - Virei meu corpo em outra direção, sentindo o Kazekage me seguir. - Vamos ao Ichiraku.

Andamos com calma. De acordo ia ficando mais tarde o clima ia esfriando aos poucos e o vento se tornando mais forte, mas nada que incomodasse.

Eu tinha sempre um casaco reserva no hospital, enquanto o Kazekage, pelo que eu ouvira dizer, era munido de uma 'armadura' de areia. Ainda me lembro do exame Chunin e do esforço que Lee tivera para apenas arranhar a armadura de areia do Sabaku No.

Para chegarmos mais rápido ao Ichiraku passamos por uma área mais deserta, mas nem por isso mais calma. Vários bares ocupavam os dois lados da rua, enchendo as calçadas de mesas e de pessoas.

Conseguíamos ouvir um baixo barulho de musica vindo de dentro de vários deles, se misturando com o cheiro de álcool. Não era um local vulgar ou desrespeitoso, longe disso, mas abrigava e atendia todo tipo de ninja, de várias vilas vizinhas.

Passamos sem olhar pros lados, tentando não chamar atenção de qualquer pessoa que estivesse ali. Não era um lugar em que o Kazekage deveria ser visto, não enquanto fazia uma visita executiva a uma vila amiga.

\- Olha lá. - uma deles disse sentado em um balcão.- O _Kazegake_.

Em poucos segundo encontrei o olhar que nos encarava. Primeiramente, pensei que tudo não passasse de curiosidade, ver um Kage tão novo era sempre uma coisa extra-ordinária, mas não.

Seu olhar era de critica, era de repulsão. Ele encarava o Sabaku No sem respeito algum, sem no mínimo educação. Era como observar um animal, apenas esperando suas próximas ações.

E de repente, tudo tinha mudado. Me sentia com 7 anos, quando toda a vila olhava daquele mesmo jeito para Naruto, quando todos julgavam uma pequena criança que não tinha nada alem de azar de ter um 'ser' dentro de si.

Senti toda a repulsa e o ódio que vinha sentindo há meses, quando olhos raivosos e críticos caiam sobre Sasuke, quando ouvia um baixo '_traidor'_, mas tinha de ver meu colega de time apenas apertar o punho e seguir em frente.

Me virei em sua direção, sem pensar duas vezes no visitante que estava ao meu lado, pronta pra lhe dizer algumas palavras.

\- Qual o seu pr..?

Senti minhas pernas travarem e meu corpo dar um solavanco, sendo amparado também pela areia. A areia apertava meus tornozelos e formavam uma barreira ao redor do meu tronco, impedindo que eu caísse.

Virei o rosto apenas na direção do Kazekage, ele estava na mesma posição de segundos atrás, nem ao menos me olhava. Sua expressão era a mesma também, era como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Enquanto eu fervia por dentro.

Com raiva do idiota que dissera aquilo, com raiva do Sabaku No que me impedira e com raiva de mim mesma, que durante momentos críticos possuía uma calma invejável, mas que com poucas palavras tinha se descontrolado em frente ao Kage de outra vila.

Voltei o olhar para o ninja, que como esperado já tinha sumido, e me virei novamente em direção ao Kazekage que dessa vez me olhava. Dessa vez, senti todo o seu olhar sobre mim. Toda sua curiosidade que me perfurava, mas que tentava se manter escondida.

Seu olhar continuava em mim, mas com poucos segundos eu não conseguia mais decifrar o que ele queria dizer. Por um momento pensei em Ino, em como ela estava certa mais cedo, em como eu não conseguia me desviar dos olhos verdes do Sabaku no.

E em como eles eram bonitos.

\- GAARA! SAKURA-CHAN.


	3. Até Logo

Os personagens pertencem a Kishimoto M.

Novo Começo

\- Por HarunoX7

\- GAARA! SAKURA-CHAN. - Naruto balançava os braços chamando nossa atenção, _'E do restaurante inteiro'. _\- AQUI!

\- Pare de gritar, Dobe.

\- Cale a boca, teme. É um prazer, Gaara. - eles se abraçaram, ou melhor, Naruto abraçou Gaara, que apenas circulou seus braços ao seu redor. - Você também, Sakura-chan. Sentem-se.

\- Engraçadinho. - ri fraco, enquanto cumprimentava Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Lee e Kiba que estavam a mesa. - Olá.

Ouvi alguns 'Sakura' como respostas, outros apenas balançaram a cabeça. Pedi um Ramen de porco me sentando logo em seguida.

\- Kazegake. - era impossível não ter respeito diante do Kage de Suna, mesmo que esse tivesse em média a mesma idade que nos.

Naruto era o único próximo ou idiota o suficiente, não tenho certeza, para chamá-lo apenas pelo primeiro nome.

Sentei-me entre Sasuke e Tenten, enquanto o Kazekage estava a minha frente, ao lado de Naruto e Hinata.

\- Sasuke-kun.

\- Sakura.

\- Como foi o seu dia? - perguntei.

\- Normal. - ele bufou, aproximando o copo da boca enquanto observava o Sabaku. - Um pouco diferente do seu.

\- Nem me fale do meu dia. - Gemi enquanto fingia um choro. - Passei o dia apresentando o hospital pra um mudo. Sério, Sasuke-kun. Ele é pior que você.

\- Não sou mudo.

\- Mas não acha que muitas palavras sejam necessárias.

\- Hm.

\- É disso ai que eu to falando.

Ele repuxou os lábios para a direita, sorrindo e voltou o olhar para o restante da mesa.

\- Sakura-chan? - Tenten sussurrou baixinho ao meu lado.

\- Oi Ten-chan.

\- Eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar. - ela continuava falando baixinho, com medo que alguém ouvisse. Olhei em seus olhos incentivando-a a continuar. - Neji-kun dormiu lá em casa noite passada.

\- Kami-sama! - sorri por entre os dentes, sabendo exatamente por que ela falava baixinho, Neji se remexeu ao seu lado tentando pegar um guardanapo.- Conversamos sobre isso depois, mas.. como foi?

\- Sabe quando você esta comendo aquele Dorayaki, e você sente o creme tocar sua língua junto com o doce da massa? - ela falou meio corada e eu balancei a cabeça, _'Exemplo estranho, mas bom'._ \- Foi melhor que isso.

Coloquei minha mão na boca, tentando controlar o sorriso, que falhou miseravelmente.

Quando olhei pra frente percebi o olhar do Kazekage sobre mim, mas fingi não ter visto nada, era estranho ser observada por alguém como ele. _'Alguém como ele?' _Que não demonstra interesse em nada, que se fecha na sua própria carcaça e não permite que ninguém entre.

\- Sakura-chan? - Lee me chamou do outro lado da mesa. - O Festival esta chegando e..

\- Ela não vai sair com você, Lee! - Naruto gritou de repente, fazendo com Hinata derrubasse sua bolsa. - Me perdoe, Hina-chan.

\- Mas não é..

\- Eu já disse que não, Lee.

Sasuke balançava a cabeça concordando.

\- Naruto. - chamei, para logo em seguida lhe desferir um chute por debaixo da mesa. - Você pode não se intrometer na conversa dos outro?

\- Mas, Sakura-chan..

\- Ele não vai me convidar pra ir no Festival, Naruto. - disse me controlando pra não lhe dar outro chute. - O Lee esta namorando, sua anta.

\- Oh sim. Coitada. - lhe dei outro chute pela falta de educação. - Ai, Sakura-chan. Isso dói.

\- Tenha educação.

\- Desculpe.

\- Continue, Lee.- disse me afastando um pouco, para que a tigela de ramen fosse colocada a minha frente. - Arigato, Ayame-chan.

\- Por nada, Sakura-chan.

\- Eu ia dizendo, _Sakura-chan.._\- disse olhando de Sasuke para Naruto.-..que a Yumi-chan vai ajudar também na organização esse ano.

\- Que ótimo, Lee. - disse quanto arrumava meu prato. - É sempre bom ter pessoas a mais.

Ele balançou a cabeça, enquanto todos diziam _Itadakimasu. _

\- Eu ainda estou com fome. - Naruto disse depois de terminar a segunda tigela, enquanto maioria de nos nem tinha terminado a primeira.

\- Cala boca, Dobe.

\- Cala a boca você, tem.. - lancei um olhar pra Naruto mandando calar a boca. - Tudo bem, Sakura-chan. Vou pedir outro. AYAME-CHAN!

\- Quando eu digo.. - Sasuke disse terminando seu ramen. - Dobe.

\- Já chega, Sasuke-kun. - eu falei lhe encarando, o mesmo apenas balançou as ombros enquanto Naruto fazia cara de satisfeito. - Come, Naruto.

Depois de 5 tigelas, quando maioria do grupo já tinha ido embora, restando apenas o time7, Hinata e o Kazekage, Naruto apresentou estar no mínimo satisfeito.

\- Vamos embora. - disse passando a mão pela barriga. - Onde você vai passar a noite, Gaara? Não lhe convido porque só tenho uma cama.

\- Ele vai dormir lá em casa.

\- O que? - Sasuke perguntou rapidamente. - Como assim, Sakura?

\- Como assim o que, Sasuke? - perguntei irritada, tudo esses meninos desconfiam também.- Eu sou sua guia.

\- Mas você.. - ele olhava pra Naruto esperando seu apoio. - Você é mulher.

\- Por favor, ne Sasuke-kun.

\- Relaxa, teme. - Naruto disse passando o braço pelos ombros do Sabaku. - O Gaara nunca faria mal a nossa Sakura-chan.

Sasuke olhou pro Kazekage com uma cara nada boa, mas segundos depois bufou desistindo dessa birra.

\- Já que esta tudo resolvido, estou indo levar a Hina-chan em casa. - Naruto disse dando outro abraço em Gaara. - Você tem que vir aqui mais vezes, Gaara.

\- Eu sou um Kage, Naruto.

\- Coisa chata. - Naruto segurou a mão de Hinata, depois de se despedir de mim com um beijo na bochecha. - Boa noite, Sakura-chan.

\- Boa noite, Naruto. Hinata-chan. Sasuke-kun.- disse me virando em direção a minha casa. - Vamos Kazekage-sama.

Me virei alguns passos sentindo uma presença ao meu lado, deduzindo que fosse o Sabaku.

\- Teme? - Me virei dando de cara com Sasuke ao meu lado. - Sua casa é pro outro lado.

-Vou levar Sakura em casa. - ele disse simplesmente.

_'Qual seu problema, Sasuke?' _Reclamar do Sabaku estar dormindo na minha casa tudo bem, entendo esse ciúmes por parte deles dois. Afinal eu sempre fui a única menina do grupo, e eles meio que tomavam conta de mim, sempre.

Mas chegar ao ponto de.. _'aquela vez'._

\- Não precisa, Sasuke-kun. - eu disse já suave. - Esta tudo bem.

\- Você tem certeza? - ele perguntou baixinho, sussurrando no meu ouvido. - Se você quiser..

\- Certeza. - sorri cúmplice. - Boa noite.

\- Boa noite, Sakura. - ele me deu um beijo na testa se afastando. - Vamos dobe.

Sasuke se virou, mas por um segundo seu olhar permaneceu sobre o Kazekage, que fitou-o também.

\- Kazekage-sama. - me virei esperando finalmente chegar em casa. - Por aqui.

Nossa caminhada até minha casa foi calma e silenciosa, poucas pessoas ainda estavam na rua e as que estavam apenas me cumprimentavam rapidamente e se curvavam para o Sabaku.

\- Este é o seu quarto. - disse abrindo a porta do meu quarto de visita, _'graças a Kami eu sempre o deixo arrumado'. - _A porta a direita é um banheiro, lá tem toalhas limpas. Qualquer coisa que precisar, meu quarto é a segunda porta a esquerda. Boa noite, Kazekage.

Entrei no meu quarto sem ouvir qualquer resposta vinda dele, mas sabia que o mesmo tinha balançado a cabeça. Suas resposta se resumiam a isso. Balançar de cabeça.

Retirei minha roupa entrando no banheiro. Dobrei a calça branca e o sutiã que usava, ainda estavam limpos, jogando blusa e calcinha no cesto de roupa. Prendi meu cabelo num coque alto, enquanto regulava a temperatura da água. Nem tão quente nem tão fria. Era só o que eu precisava pra dormir até amanhã de manha.

_Estávamos nos meio da floresta de Konoha, Naruto estava a minha frente tentando me proteger enquanto Sasuke gemia de dor as minhas costas, tentando controlar a marca da maldição que crescia cada vez mais. _

_\- Sasuke-kun. _

_Ele se contorcia, apertando a marca com a mãe direita. Pakkun do outro lado apenas observava, sem dizer palavra alguma. _

_\- Então é você. É aquele que eu não matei a um tempo atrás..._

_Olhei rapidamente para trás. Naruto ainda se encontrava em posição de ataque, mas seus ombros estavam tensos e seu corpo tremia. Voltei meu olhar para Sasuke sem ter a mínima idéia do que fazer. _

_Da ultima vez sua marca começara a regredir gradualmente, mas dessa vez ela permanecia. Eu alternava meu olhar entre Sasuke e Naruto, tinha que estar preparada para se algo acontecesse. _

_\- Eu vivo apenas para mim mesmo, eu amo só a mim mesmo. Enquanto existirem pessoas para matar nesse mundo, eu nunca vou desaparecer. _

_Consegui ouvir o garoto falando, mas Sasuke tremeu de novo e minha atenção se voltou para ele. Mal consegui me mexer depois que ouvi um 'SAKURA!' alto e assustado. Me virei vendo o garoto de Suna vindo em nossa direção. _

_Não tive tempo de pensar duas vezes. No segundo seguinte meu corpo estava em posição de luta, em frente ao corpo de Sasuke. Enquanto o garoto de Suna se aproximava cada vez mais rápido. Me esforcei para não tremer diante do seu olhar assustador e sua aparência anormal, mas nunca tive tanto medo na minha vida. _

_\- Morra Sasuke Uchiha..._

Acordei num sobressalto. Meu pijama estava molhado, meu lençol tinha desprendido todo e minha garganta estava seca. Eu não sabia direito o que era aquilo. Tudo parecia meio misturado, mas eu sabia que era uma lembrança de anos atrás quando ainda éramos gennins.

Durante o exame chunnin, quando a vila foi atacada e tudo se tornou uma loucura. Quando os irmão de Suna chegaram e impressionaram todos com sua força, e principalmente, quando tivemos que lutar contra o Sabaku mais novo.

Me levantei passando o robe ao redor do corpo, tapando a imagem da minha camisola de cetim. Abri a porta em direção da cozinha, tudo estava calmo e um pouco já escuro, já que a única iluminação vinha dos postes da rua.

\- Kazekage-sama. - me assustei com sua presença na cozinha, ele estava sentado próximo a porta da dispensa.- Me perdoe, pensei que estivesse dormindo.

\- Nunca durmo.

\- Oh sim.- _'O Shukaku'_

\- Vou esquentar um leite. - disse pegando um bule na prateleira de cima. - Você quer?

\- Não.

Balancei a cabeça e continuei meu trabalho. Pegando o leite e esquentando aos poucos. Sua presença era incomoda, apenas por que ele não tomava a iniciativa para conversar e nem me dava espaço para isso.

Aos poucos as imagens do sonho iam voltando. Meu corpo tremendo, Sasuke-kun se contorcendo atrás de mim e o mais novo dos Sabaku, hoje o Kazegake de Suna, todo tomado pelo seu Bijuu com seu corpo deformado e o sorriso mais sádico que eu já tinha visto na minha vida.

Testei a temperatura do leite, colocando algumas pitadas de canela na minha caneca. _'Ainda esta um pouco gelado'. _

\- Vocês tem medo de mim.

Me assustei quase derrubando o bule em cima de mim.

\- É claro que não, Kazekage. - falei com sinceridade. - Nós lhe respeitamos, é diferente.

\- Você tem razões para isso. - eu sabia do que ele falava, tinha acabado de sonhar com isso e ele parecia saber disso, por mais estranho que pareça. - Eu tentei matar vocês.

\- Ninguém se lembra mais disso, Kazekage-sama.

\- O Uchiha se lembra.

\- Não ligue pro Sasuke. - falei suspirando. - Ele, Naruto e Kakashi-sensei tem um ciúmes extremo sobre mim. O problema não é o senhor, é qualquer homem que se aproxime 200 metros de mim. Sempre fui a única menina do grupo, então faz parte.

Fez-se um silêncio rapidamente.

\- Vocês são unidos.

Sorri fraco.

\- Nós somos como irmãos. Nós somos um só. - mexi o leite com calma, me lembrando de todos nossos momentos juntos. - No inicio tínhamos tudo para não dar certo como time, como amigos. O vingador, o renegado e a fraca. Éramos tão diferentes que de tanto ouvirmos isso começamos a perceber que não precisávamos ser iguais para nos amarmos, só precisamos nos aceitar assim como somos.

Retirei o leite do bule colocando-o em minha caneca, mexendo um pouco para dissolver a canela.

\- Mas quando vimos, nós nos amávamos. Quando vimos estávamos passamos por cima de nossas necessidades para ajudar um ao outro. - suspirei. - Quando vimos.. estávamos lutando com unhas e dentes para ter de volta aquele antigo Time7.

Servi o restante do leite em outra caneca, enchendo-a. Deixando a canela a gosto.

\- Não posso dizer que foi fácil, Kazekage. - passei o dedo na borda da caneca, recostando na bancada da cozinha. - Mas ninguém disse que seria.

Peguei a outra caneca com cuidado para não me queimar, me agachei colocando-a no chão, em frente ao Sabaku.

\- Eu só tinha uma certeza, durante todo esse tempo..- falei olhando em seus olhos e empurrando a caneca em sua direção. - O amor cura tudo.

Por um momento vi seus olhos se arregalarem e seus lábios se separarem. Não me atrevi a perguntar se estava tudo bem, por algum motivo, eu sabia que era algo pessoal.

\- Boa noite, Kazekage.

Com um sorriso de canto segui para o meu quarto, sem esperar alguma resposta. Fechando a porta e me deitando, agora para uma noite completa de sono.

\- A shishou pediu que assim que assim que acordássemos fossemos para a torre central. - falei já andando em direção a torre, com Gaara no meu encalço. - Ela tem algo pra resolver com o senhor e dizer o que vamos fazer depois.

Já tinhamos tomado café, Misoshiro e peixe grelhado, que Gaara tinha comido satisfeito. Eu tinha orgulho das minhas habilidades culinárias, ao menos.

\- Ohayou Gozaimasu, Shizune-chan. - disse passando pela mesma em direção a sala de Tsunade-shishou. - Tsunade-shishou esta?

\- Kazekage-sama. Sakura-chan. - ela disse se curvando. - Tsunade esta lhe esperando, Kazekage-sama.

Bati na porta duas vezes, antes que ela gritasse um _Entre _abafado lá de dentro. Empurrei a porta um pouco, dando passagem para o Sabaku.

\- Ohayou Gozaimasu, Tsunade-sama.

\- Ohayou Sakura. - ela sorriu colocando alguns papeis de lado. - Gaara.

\- Como passaram a noite?

Esperei alguns segundos para que o Kazekage respondesse, mas apenas balancei a cabeça.

\- Que bom. - ela falou sorrindo. - Sakura. Eu gostaria de conversar com o Kazekage.

\- Esta bem, Shishou. - dei alguns passos para traz. - Estou lá fora.

Dei mais alguns passos e abri a porta, me assustando quando Tonton passou correndo por entre ela. Fechei com cuidado para não fazer barulho.

Sorri novamente para Shizune, me sentando em uma cadeira a sua frente. Era possível ouvir os sons da conversa de la de fora, mas eu não conseguia traduzir o que eles diziam. Fechei os olhos por alguns minutos, pensando na noite passada, na noite que eu tive com o Sabaku e aos poucos o sono foi me levando.

Acordei assustada quando Tsunade-sama abriu a porta num rompante, chamando Shizune ao mesmo tempo. Me levantei quase derrubando a cadeira e me recompus rapidamente, arrumando o cabelo e minha roupa ao mesmo tempo.

\- O MEU SAKE!

Empurrei a cadeira esperando que o Kazekage saísse pela porta, mas estranhei os gritos de Tsunade-shishou. Andei um pouco em direção a sua sala, encontrando-a vazia.

\- Cadê o Kazekage?

\- Ele já foi. - Shizune disse as minhas costas, vinha com uma garrafa de sake em mãos. - Disse que não era necessário te acordar. Não quis desobedecer.

_'Ele foi embora sem se despedir'._

\- Eu queria ter dito adeus.

\- Pensei que foi apenas um 'Até logo', Sakura. - disse Tsunade.

Eu estranhei por um momento, mas no segundo seguinte ela começou a falar rápido com Shizune e eu me lembrei que tinha um dia inteiro de trabalho.

\- Já que não precisam mais de mim...- falei me curvando. - Vou para o hospital. Com licença.

Sai fechando a porta.

Pensar em um 'Até logo' fazia minha tristeza diminuir um pouco, mas eu ainda queria ter me despedido.

_'Uma pena'._


	4. Obrigada Por Me Encontrar

Os personagens pertencem a Kishimoto M.

Novo Começo

\- Por HarunoX7

\- Uchiha Sasuke.- o porta-voz do conselho disse já de pé. - Levante-se para ouvir a decisão do conselho.

Há um ano atrás, quando a guerra terminou, Konoha teve que arcar com todas as suas conseqüências. Muitos mortos, muito feridos, muitas casas destruídas e Uchiha Sasuke. O único sobrevivente do clã Uchiha tinha decidido, alem de ajudar, retornar pra onde um dia foi o seu lar.

Ele foi preso, imediatamente, e passou por um julgamento prévio. Foi difícil julgar alguém que fez tão mal a vila, mas que por outro lado salvou tantos na Guerra, e praticamente salvou Konoha. Todos nós fomos questionados sobre suas intenções, se acreditávamos e confiávamos no mesmo e todos demos as mesmas respostas.

Apesar de tudo, confiávamos nossas vidas a ele.

E então foi decidido, ele passaria por um _teste_. Ficaria sobre vigilância constante durante um ano, até que seria feito um julgamento final, pra decidir de vez o seu futuro em Konoha.

Nos últimos 11 meses, Sasuke esteve confinado nos limites de Konoha. Aos poucos suas missões iam passando de insignificantes para rank B, no máximo, mas sem sair de Konoha. Seus treinos deixaram de ser vigiados e sua casa, longe do Distrito Uchiha, não tinha mais monitoramento 24 horas.

Mas como o mesmo dizia, para o conselho _'uma vez traidor, sempre traidor'_. Não foi um ano fácil. Ter seus poderes controlados, sua liberdade tomada e sua própria casa renegada. Mas agora, aqui estamos.

Sasuke-kun se levantou.

\- Nós o consideramos inocente. - suspirei lentamente, minhas mãos tremiam e eu não consegui conter uma lagrima solitária. - Esta livre para viver em Konoha.

\- Finalmente. - eu disse abraçando-o com força, minhas lágrimas já não tinham controle. - Bem vindo de volta, Sasuke-kun.

\- Obrigada, Sakura.

Ele se afastou do abraço para limpar minhas lágrimas e me dar um beijo na testa, me abraçando novamente em seguida. Naruto já tinha parabenizado-o, do jeito mais _Naruto_ possível e Kakashi-sensei também.

Ele já estava aqui a exatos 1 ano, mas só hoje ele era realmente um ninja de Konoha novamente. Só hoje ele tinha toda a liberdade do mundo, e isso me fazia lembrar de uma coisa.

\- Nós temos uma surpresa pra você. - eu disse, já ao seu lado. - Eu, Naruto e Kakashi-sensei temos uma surpresa pra você.

\- Surpresa?

\- Vamos, Sasuke-teme. - Naruto disse tirando uma venda do bolso. - Coloque isso.

Sasuke pegou a venda com os dedos e me olhou desconfiado, balancei a cabeça falando um _'onegai'_ baixinho. Para logo em seguida ele colocar e esticar sua mão para mim.

\- Kakashi-sensei vai nos tele transportar, certo? - ele balançou. - Não tire a venda até eu dizer que pode.

\- Se ele vai no tele transportar, porque a venda?

\- Naruto disse que seria mais emocionante. _Coisas do Naruto._\- eu disse girando os olhos. - Sem tirar, ta?

\- Hai.

Kakashi-sensei tocou nossos ombros e em segundos já não estávamos mais no mesmo lugar e sim no Distrito Uchiha.

Na época da guerra, muita casas haviam sido destruídas e o Distrito não tinha como escapar da destruição. Maioria das casas tinham sido parcialmente atingidas, quanto algumas estão totalmente destruídas, mas não a casa principal.

Essa, como um sinal, tinha ficado intacta.

Mas mesmo assim era antiga e nada escapa ao tempo. Por isso mesmo eu, Naruto e Kakashi-sensei tinhamos reformado a mesma, durante os últimos meses sem que Sasuke soubesse.

No inicio ficamos com medo de que Sasuke nunca mais quisesse voltar a morar no distrito, que as lembranças fossem fortes demais para ele ter uma vida tranqüila na sua própria casa.

Mas um dia, depois de uma conversa que tinhamos tido, eu sabia que era a coisa certa a fazer.

\- Pode tirar, Sasuke-kun.

Ele tirou de vez, esperando que seus olhos se acostumassem aos poucos a claridade. Eu nunca esperei ver tantos sentimentos misturados no seu olhar, mas observar a sua antiga casa, agora reformada, foi um baque e tanto para ele.

Era uma casa majestosa, digna dos Uchiha, mas não era só isso. Eram todas as lembrança, todas os sentimentos guardados, todas as dores ignoradas, tudo veio como um tsunami.

\- Se você quiser.. - eu falei baixinho, lhe estendendo uma chave.-.. você pode entrar.

Ele pegou a chave da minha mão dando passos lentos até a porta. Quando seu pé subiu o primeiro degrau e seu corpo tremeu, eu pensei que ele fosse voltar e desistir. Mas eu não podia me esquecer que ele é um Uchiha e _Uchihas nunca desistem. _

A porta se abriu para segundos depois se fechar, com Sasuke lá dentro.

\- Vamos dar um tempo pra ele. - Kakashi-sensei disse abrindo seu livrinho laranja.

\- Hai. - eu disse suspirando.

\- Quando vocês fizeram isso? - Sasuke perguntou depois de passar vários minutos lá dentro. - Como sabiam que eu voltaria para cá?

\- Fizemos durante o tempo que você não podia sequer visitar o distrito. A idéia foi da Sakura-chan.

Ele me olhou, esperando a resposta para a segunda pergunta.

\- Você me lembra que uma vez, eu te perguntei o que você faria quando passasem os 12 meses?

\- Sim. - ele balançou a cabeça. - Eu disse que retornaria a minha origem.

\- Eu soube o que significava no momento que você disse.

Ele suspirou e olhou novamente para a casa.

\- Por muito tempo essa casa me perseguiu, assombrou meus sonhos. Eu sempre pensei que nunca mais conseguiriam entrar nela sem vomitar tudo que eu tinha comido no dia ou sem ter pesadelos horrendos. Mas eu descobri que o problema não estava na casa, mas em mim. - Sasuke desabafou. - Hoje eu só consigo ver as boas lembranças. Da minha mãe, do meu pai. De _Itachi. _Obrigado.

Nós sorrimos, piscando os olhos rapidamente para não chorar.

Remexi na minha bolsa procurando algo, que eu já tinha até esquecido.

\- Sasuke-kun. - eu disse lhe estendendo um pacote. - Eu tenho mais uma coisa pra você.

Ele abriu com um único puxão, liberando espaço para que ele pudesse retirar meu presente de dentro.

\- Uma bandana? - ele perguntou estranhando e passando a mão sobre o símbolo da vila da Folha.

\- Sua bandana. Sua antiga bandana. - respondi rapidamente. - Sei que não é comum, mas eu consegui que Tsunade convencesse o conselho, eles refizeram sua antiga bandana.

Ele sorriu me olhando, enquanto Naruto sussurrava um '_Legal' _lá atrás.

\- Afinal..- eu disse me aproximando e amarrando a bandana na sua testa, como de costume. -.. você sempre foi e sempre vai ser, um ninja de Konoha, Sasuke-kun.

\- Obrigada, Sakura. - ele disse de olhos fechados e tocando o símbolo da Folha emocionado. - Não apenas pela bandana, mas por aquilo lá dentro também.

Eu sorri.

_'Aquilo lá dentro'. _

Ontem a noite, quando meu turno tinha terminado, eu vim aqui para ter certeza que tudo estava do jeito que eu queria. E para dar o toque final.

Antes de começar a reformar eu tinha encontrado um porta-retrato aqui, nele estava Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi e Sasuke. Ambos ainda crianças. Eu sabia que aquela foto fosse talvez a única memória que Sasuke tinha da família, que era muito importante para ele.

Então eu guardei, guardei até ontem a noite quando coloquei-o no quarto que Sasuke usava quando era criança, junto a foto do nosso time7, quando ainda éramos gennins.

Sabia que talvez ele não fosse usar aquele quarto, mas queria que sempre que ele fosse ali, se lembrasse que nem só de trevas tinha sido a infância dele. Que ele sempre teria sua família em seu coração e nós ao seu lado.

\- Por nada, Sasuke-kun.

\- Sua comida fica cada vez melhor, Sakura. - Kakashi-sensei disse terminando seu almoço, Sasuke balançou sua cabeça.

\- Verdade, Sakura-chan.

\- Obrigada, meninos. - disse levando seu prato até a pia, onde Sasuke e Naruto lavavam a louça. - Já disse que faço isso depois.

\- Relaxa, Sakura-chan. - Naruto disse sorrindo. - O Teme é uma ótima dona-de-casa.

\- Cala a boca, Dobe.

Eu e Kakashi-sensei sorrimos, esse por debaixo da mascara, enquanto Naruto tentava acertar Sasuke com a mangueira da pia.

Me sentei ao lado do sensei colocando as pernas em cima da cadeira mais próxima, observei os garotos concentrados na louça e Kakashi-sensei mudando de pagina calmamente.

Senti meus olhos ficarem úmidos e meu lábio inferior crispar. De uns tempos pra cá, eu vinha ficando cada vez mais sentimental, depois de segurar tantas lágrimas e de me fazer de forte para meu time, eu finalmente me sentia e paz para ser eu mesma.

Não que isso significasse fraqueza, nem falta de força. Pra mim, só mostrava o quão nós nos sentimos livres e confiantes para sermos nós mesmos em frente ao nosso time.

Depois de tanto tampo lutando, eu só queria meu time7 de volta.

E era tão incrível ter eles ali comigo.

Livres, felizes e em paz.

Me fazia pensar que tudo que passamos, tudo que chorei e sofri tinha valido a pena e que se fosse por alguém que eu realmente amasse, eu faria o mesmo novamente.

\- Você esta pensativa. - Kakashi-sensei tirou o olhar rapidamente do livro, enquanto os garotos continuavam em uma discussão sobre quem terminava mais rápido.

\- Estava pensando..- eu disse brincando com meus dedos. -.. que eu faria tudo de novo.

\- Eu sei, Sakura. - ele afagou meus cabelos. - Eu também.

\- O que vocês estão cochichando ai? - Naruto secou as mãos, sentando ao meu lado, quanto Sasuke recostou na bancada.

Sorri fraco.

\- _Nossa_ menina cresceu, garotos. - Kakashi-sensei disse baixo. - E se tornou muito mais _forte_ do que qualquer um de nós imaginávamos ser um dia.

Deixei que uma única lagrima caísse.

\- Eu amo vocês.

Naruto encaixou nossos dedos, enxugando o rastro de lagrima que tinha ficado na minha bochecha esquerda. Seus olhos então aos poucos começavam a brilhar como os meus e seus lábios se abriram um pouco, mas antes que algum som saísse Sasuke se pronunciou.

\- Nós também te amamos, Sakura.

\- Você é a _nossa _menina..- Kakashi-sensei disse. -.. e nós vamos estar sempre aqui.

\- Pra te apoiar, te ajudar, te proteger.. - Naruto apertou ainda mais forte minha mão.-.. e cuidar de você, Sakura-chan..

Sorri deixando que mais algumas lagrimas caíssem, mas limpando-as rapidamente.

\- Arigato..- disse sorrindo ainda mais.-.._meus _meninos.

\- Eu estava pensando sobre um coisa. - Naruto disse, brincando com minha almofada colorida. - Agora que o Sasuke-teme esta de volta, nós podemos fazer missões. O time7 pode voltar a fazer missões.

Só em mencionar o time meu coração já dava alguns saltos e minhas mãos começavam a transpirar.

\- Tenha calma, Naruto. - Kakashi-sensei disse. - Tudo vai voltar aos poucos. O Sasuke pode ter sido inocentado, mas por um bom tempo ele ainda vai estar sendo observado e testado, e vocês sabem disso.

Sasuke resmungou alguma coisa, enquanto Naruto fez uma cara feia.

\- Mas não se preocupem. - ele continuou. - Não vai demorar muito até que ele percebam que vocês funcionam muito melhor juntos que separados.

\- Isso ai, Kakashi-sensei. - Naruto se levantou, me assustando. - Que Tsunade-baa-chan nos passe de primeira uma missão rank-S.

\- Acho difícil, mas por falar em rank-S.- Kakashi-sensei disse, me olhando.- O time do Asuma demorou dessa vez, Sakura.

\- A shishou me disse que eles ainda devem demorar algumas semanas. - eu disse. - Segundo ela, eles descobriram algo a mais do que foram procurar. Nada preocupante.

\- O Nara viaja e você tem que guiar o _Kazekage. _\- Sasuke disse irritado.

\- _Sasuke. _

\- Ainda não entendi essa implicância com o Gaara, Teme.

\- Só não confio nele. - ele disse.

\- Isso todo mundo já percebeu, Sasuke. - Naruto disse arremessando minha almofada nele. - Só não entendo o por que disso.

\- Você é um baka. - ele segurou a almofada antes que o atingisse, fazendo Naruto bufar. - A _Floresta da morte _não te traz nenhuma lembrança? Eu podia estar me debatendo de dor e querendo arrancar aquela marca com as unhas, mas eu me lembro. Me lembro daquele garoto todo deformado, daquele sorriso sádico, da sua sede por sangue. E principalmente, lembro dele tentar matar a Sakura.

\- O Gaara mudou, Sasuke. Ele não é mais aquele garoto movido pelo ódio. - Naruto disse. - Ele teve uma infância difícil, nunca teve família ou amigos pra lhe ensinar o que é o amor.

\- O Bijuu ainda esta lá.

\- Pessoas fracas são influenciáveis. Quando você não sabe o que realmente é importante na vida, quando não tem nada a perder, você se perde. Você se deixa ser levado para um caminho escuro. - Naruto olhou para a janela, onde um passarinho repousava. -Eu pensei que você entendesse um pouco sobre isso, Teme.

Sasuke ficou calado pensando sobre o que o loiro tinha falado. Eu sabia que ele odiava dar razão a Naruto, mas seu silencio era como dizer que entendia e que concordava com ele.

\- Alguém quer chá?

\- Sasuke-kun? - perguntei tocando seu ombro. - Esta tudo bem?

Sasuke estava sentado na varanda do meu quarto, balançava a perna esquerda olhando para suas mãos. Me aproximei passando a mão pelas suas costas, em um carinho.

\- Por muitos anos eu fui _vazio_. Mesmo quando vocês estavam lá, mesmo quando já tinham me escolhido para fazer parte dessa família, eu ainda estava sozinho. Eu ainda sentia meu coração doer a cada respiração, ainda sentia meus olhos arderem quando via o sharingan refletido no espelho. E cada vez que me lembrava das mãos de Itachi sujas do sangue da nossa família, eu sentia mais uma parte de mim ser tomada pelo ódio.

Eu continuava lhe acariciando, quando recostei minha cabeça nos seus ombros tensos.

-Eu fiz coisas que me arrependo amargamente, Sakura. Coisas que me perseguem até hoje em meus sonhos e que eu nunca vou poder voltar atrás. Coisas imperdoáveis. - ele falou segurando minha mão. - Mas vocês sempre estiveram lá por mim, sempre lutaram por mim. Vocês me escolheram como parte da família de vocês mesmo quando eu ainda lutava contra mim mesmo. Vocês viram algo de bom eu mim que nem eu mesmo conseguia ver, algo tão submerso no meu ódio que apenas anos depois eu percebi o que estava debaixo do meu nariz. Vocês.

Ele puxou meus dois braços, passando-os ao redor do seu tronco. Fazendo com que eu o abraçasse pelas costas.

\- Durante todo esse tempo vocês foram a única coisa de boa que existia na minha vida, a única luz que eu conseguia enxergar. Por isso por tanto tempo eu tentei fugir de vocês, vocês me mostravam um outro lado,um outro mundo. Um em que tudo que eu acreditava e que eu almejava não passava de um nada em comparação com tudo que eu podia viver aqui, com vocês. E no final das contas vocês estavam certo e eu errado. Se eu tivesse..

\- Nós nunca vamos saber, Sasuke-kun.- eu disse lhe acariciando os cabelos. - Não pense nisso, não dessa forma. Pense que de um jeito ou de outro, tudo levou você a estar aqui e agora, conosco.

\- O Naruto esta certo, sabe? Quando você não tem nada a perde, é você que se perde. - ele disse segurando a bandana entre os dedos. - E eu me perdi.

\- Mas nós te encontramos. - nós sorrimos.

\- Obrigado. - ele tomou aos poucos. - Por ter me encontrado.

\- Por nada, Sasuke-kun. - disse já limpando meu rosto desajeitadamente.

\- Você esta muito sentimental hoje, irritante.

\- Cala a boca.

Eu disse sorrindo enquanto lhe abraçava pelo pescoço.

\- Sakura.

\- Tsunade-shishou. Você pediu que eu viesse assim que estivesse disponível. - disse me curvando. - Me desculpe a demora, os garotos só foram embora agora.

\- Não se preocupe. - ela me perguntou carinhosa. - Como você esta?

\- Bem. - eu disse sorrindo. - Agora eu estou bem, Shishou.

Ela sorriu cúmplice, me entregando alguns papeis.

\- O que é isso? - perguntei folheando a pasta.

\- Eu tenho uma missão para você. - ela disse simplesmente. - Me desculpe te enviar logo agora em missão, mas foi um pedido especial.

\- _Pedido especial?_

\- Sim. Eu quero que você coordene e treine um hospital. - ela falou me entregando mais papeis. - Em Suna.


	5. Tudo Se Foi, Sakura

Os personagens pertencem a Kishimoto M.

Novo Começo

\- Por HarunoX7

\- Temari-san. - me curvei em respeito, mas sorrindo cúmplice.

\- Sem formalidade, Sakura-chan. - ela disse sorrindo e me abraçando, depois de cumprimentar os garotos. - Como foi a viagem?

\- Calma. - subíamos escadas escuras. - Sem imprevistos.

\- E seca. - Naruto disse procurando algo na sua mochila.

\- Sinto muito, Naruto. - Temari sorriu. - Esta ai um fato meio impossível de se resolver.

\- Relaxa, Temari-san. - Kakashi-sensei disse batendo sutilmente o livrinho laranja na nuca de Naruto. - Ele esta assim porque teve de deixar Sasuke em Konoha.

\- Ainda não sei por que a Tsunade-baa-chan não deixou o teme vir conosco.

\- Fique quieto, Naruto.

Temari me olhou sorrindo.

\- Fui informada a poucas semanas do veredito do concelho de Konoha. - ela disse abrindo uma porta que nos levava as mais escadas. - Fico feliz pela volta do Uchiha, feliz por vocês.

\- Obrigada, Temari-chan.

Subimos mais alguns degraus até chegarmos a longos corredores cheios de grande janelas seguidas, os corredores iluminados pelo sol da tarde que banhava a cidade de Sunagakure.

Dali era possível ver Suna em todo seu esplendor e _areia_.

Era um belo local para se apreciar a cidade e seu deserto maravilhoso. Suas casas muito próximas e em cores terrosas, suas grandes muralhas naturais e se você olhasse com um pouco de atenção consegui ver por entre a entrada principal seus grandes desertos se movimentando de acordo as areias.

\- Sakura-chan?

Quando desviei minha atenção das grandes janelas mirando Temari foi que percebi minha desatenção. Kakashi-sensei e Naruto já tinha sumido entre os corredores que acompanhavam o formato arredondado da Torre principal, enquanto eu continuava encarando a vila lá fora.

\- Me desculpe, Temari-chan. Mas.. - sorri envergonhada voltando o olhar pra vila. - É tão lindo.

\- Engraçado. - ela falou curiosa. - Você é a primeira estrangeira que acha Suna 'linda'.

\- Pra mim é tudo tão lindo e maravilhoso. É incrível existir um mundo tão incontrolável e imprevisível. Me traz tanta paz.- falei tocando os vidro da janela. - Tal vez seja isso, as pessoas não entendem que esse mudo não deve ser controlado ou transformado, apenas amado. Do jeito que ele é.

Ouvi Temari fungar ao meu lado e olhei rapidamente para ela, encontrando seus olhos vermelhos.

\- Tema-chan. - corri lhe abraçando. - Esta tudo bem?

\- Gomenasai, Sakura-chan. Você falando assim me fez lembrar de algumas coisas. Eu sou uma besta. - ela falou ainda me abraçando forte. - Vamos. O Gaara já deve estar nos esperando.

Continuamos andando e em poucos minutos estávamos em frente a uma grande porta de vidro, que separava o corredor que estávamos e suas bifurcações de uma sala pequena com uma simples mesa e poltronas, onde Naruto e Kakashi nos aguardavam.

Temari empurrou a porta com leveza e seguiu em direção a outra porta de madeira logo em frente.

\- Temari-san. - falou um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos amarelados, quase uma cor de ouro. - O Kazekage-sama esta em reunião.

\- Reunião? Com quem? - ela perguntou indo em direção a mesa do rapaz. - Ele não tinha nada marcado para hoje.

\- Foi uma reunião marcada de ultima hora.- ele disse folheando uma agenda de capa escura. - _Eles_ apareceram de ultima hora.

Só eu estava perdida no meio dessa conversa(?)

\- Entendo. - Temari ainda tinha o rosto confuso. - Sakura-chan este é Masaichi, secretário de Gaara. Esta é Haruno Sakura.

\- É um prazer, Haruno-san. Seja bem vinda.

\- Obrigada, Masaichi.

Olhei para Kakashi-sensei que lia seu _livrinho educativo_ e Naruto que ainda mexia em sua bolsa, mas eu sabia bem que eles ainda estavam ouvindo a conversa estavam tão perdidos quanto eu.

_Você não é a única perdida. _

\- Sinto muito..- Temari disse se sentando na ponta da mesa de madeira. - Teremos que esperar alguns minutos.

Temari mau terminou de fechar a boca e a porta se abriu quase em silencio se não fosse um sorriso estridente e contagioso.

De lá de dentro saíram duas pessoas, um homem e uma mulher, ambos de idade mais avançada, mas mesmo assim com grande potencial de chakra, pude sentir. Ambos com rostos já marcados pela idade e cabelos cinzas saíram sem dizer uma palavras, apenas com cumprimentos de cabeça e pequenos sorrisos.

\- Quem são eles? - Naruto perguntou tentando olhar alem do vidro.

\- Antigos conselheiros da vila, Chyo-baa e Ebizo-san. - Temari disse se ajeitando e indo em direção a porta de madeira, ainda aberta. - Vamos.

Nos despedimos de Masaichi rapidamente, seguindo Temari que entrara na sala do Kazekage sem bater. _Irmão acima de Kazekage. _Entramos em uma sala redonda rodeada de janelas, poucas plantas, uma mesa de madeira lotada de papeis e pastas e uma sofá azul celeste no canto.

\- O que Chyo-baa e Ebizo-san queriam, Gaara?

\- Não seja curiosa, Temari.

E mais uma vez aquele arrepio estranho.

O Sabaku No estava sentado em uma cadeira de madeira atrás da mesa, folheando algumas pastas quando Temari entrou lhe tirando a atenção dos papeis. Com o rosto baixo e focado nos papeis eu mau conseguia ver seus olhos, apenas um ângulo de seu nariz e sua boca desenhada acompanhado seu seus ombros cobertos por uma _capa_ branca.

\- Estava aguardando vocês.

Seu rosto se ergueu e de repente ele olhava em meus olhos.

Aquela mistura tão incrível entre o azul e o verde, uma cor tão profunda que se aproximava a cor do mar do País das Águas Termais me hipnotizava, da mesma forma que o mar.

Límpido e calmo.

Mas ao mesmo tempo tão indecifrável.

\- Só estamos esperando suas ordens, Kazekage-sama. - Kakashi-sensei disse ereto.

\- Minhas ordens não são exatamente para vocês. - ele falou ajeitando uma pilha de papeis. - Mas para a Haruno.

Todos na sala me olharam, mas eu não conseguia desviar o olhar do Kazekage.

\- Tsunade-shishou já me informou sobre algumas coisas, Kazekage-sama. Mas não se aprofundou no assunto, disse que o senhor me colocaria a par de tudo.

\- _O senhor? _Pff. - Naruto disse balançando a mão em frente ao meu rosto, enquanto Temari concordava balançando a cabeça. - Faz o Gaara parecer tão velho, Sakura-chan.

\- Fique quieto, Naruto.

\- Continuando, Kazekage-sama. - falei um pouco vermelha. - Tsunade-sama me informou que terei de treinar o hospital de Sunagakure. Apenas isso.

\- Basicamente é isso que vai fazer, Haruno. Não há muito a ser dito. - ele disse simplesmente. - Quero que você treine e coordene o hospital de Sunagakure. Quero que ensine a disciplina, responsabilidade e conhecimento que vi em Konoha. Não gosto de missões com tempo indeterminado, mas é você que vai saber e determinar o fim desta.

Falado dessa maneira parecia tudo muito simples.

\- Preciso conhecer seu hospital e sua equipe, estudar e observar seu conhecimento e habilidade. E só ai poderei dizer o que posso fazer pelo senhor e quanto tempo isso vai durar.

\- Hai. - disse pensativo. - Temari vai lhe mostrar o hospital, lhe apresentar aos funcionários e auxiliar em tudo que for necessário.

Temari me lançou um sorriso, seria bom ter alguém conhecido por perto.

\- Faremos isso pela manhã. - ela falou vindo em minha direção. - Agora vamos indo. Preciso acomodar vocês.

\- Estão dispensados, _Temari. _\- o Kazekage disse para a irmã, que não deu a mínima e continuou a me puxar pelo braço.

\- Este é o seu quarto, Sakura-chan. - Temari disse abrindo a porta de madeira escura. - A porta em frente é o meu quarto.

\- Já disse que não é necessário nos hospedar, Temari-chan. - disse sem graça. - Podemos muito bem ficar em alguma pousada.

\- Deixe de besteira. - falou abrindo a porta para a varanda. - Uma casa tão grande assim cabe vocês tranquilamente. E ter você aqui vai ser ótimo.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Descanse um pouco, Sakura-chan. - Ela falou fechando a porta. - O jantar sai em uma hora.

Abri a porta do banheiro já abrindo meu colete e colocando minha pequena mochila em cima da bancada do espelho, quando fixei o olhar na banheira branca no centro do banheiro.

_Arigato, Kami. _

Retirei minha roupa rapidamente enquanto enchia a banheira, fazendo uma mistura entra água quente e fria. Coloquei meus pés aos poucos, medindo a temperatura da água e joguei minha calcinha em cima do resto das roupas.

Me afundei na água quente deixando apenas meu rosto emoldurado por uma coque para fora, acariciando e massageando os músculos tensos da viagem de mais cedo.

Suspirei aproveitando a calmaria e fechei os olhos por alguns segundos, tentando não pensar em nada. Só no barulho do vento lá fora.

\- Finalmente, Sakura-chan. - Falou Naruto emburrado. - Já estava para morrer de fome.

\- Exagerado você, Naruto. - sorri me sentando ao seu lado. - Não precisava ter me esperado.

\- Claro que não, Sakura-chan. - disse Temari sentada no lado direito da mesa. - Você merecia um tempo de descanso.

\- Nem me fale. - suspirei.

Ouvimos uma porta se fechar no andar de cima e em seguida passos na escada. Logo em seguida Kankuro pareceu no vão da porta, sem as marcas no rosto e com uma roupa que se assemelhava a um pijama.

\- Sakura.

\- Olá Kankuro. - falei sorrindo. - Como esta?

\- Muito bem, obrigada. - ele disse se sentando ao lado de Temari. - Me desculpem a demora. Podemos começar.

\- _Itadakimasu. _\- disse Temari para logo em seguida começar a servir seu jantar.

Todos os outros repetiram o agradecimento e eu iria fazer o mesmo, quando olhei para a ponta da mesa, encontrando a cadeira vazia.

\- Sakura? - Kankuro perguntou com um sashimi em direção a boca. - Não vai comer?

Senti minhas bochechas quentes.

\- Não vamos esperar o Kazekage?

Temari me olhou ainda mastigando, enquanto Kankuro sorria.

\- Gaara costuma ficar até tarde no prédio central. - ele disse brincando com os hashis. - Temari sempre deixa um prato para quando ele chega.

\- Não se preocupe, Sakura-chan. - Temari disse sorrindo. - Pode comer.

\- Não estou preocupada, só.. - falei ainda envergonhada, não sabia direito por que tinha perguntado sobre o Sabaku no. - _Itadakimasu. _

\- Sakura-chan? - ouvi Temari me chamando de fora do banheiro enquanto trocava de roupa. - Estou entrando.

\- Já estou indo, Temari-chan.

Sai do banheiro ainda passando o creme aveludado no antebraço, já tinha passado no resto do corpo e colocado meu pijama de cetim. Procurei meu roupão, mas me lembrei que tinha deixado-o em cima da poltrona.

\- Bela camisola.

Vestia uma camisola de cetim branca de comprimento longo e partes de renda estratégicas na cintura e no busto.

\- Obrigada. - falei girando o corpo, parque Temari a olhasse direito. - Esta tudo bem?

\- Oh sim, claro. - falou se sentando na minha cama e batendo a mão ao seu lado, para que eu sentasse também. - Quero apenas conversar sobre sua missão.

\- Sobre a missão? - estranhei. - Existe algum problema?

\- Não um problema..- Temari disse escolhendo palavras. - Talvez uma pequena dificuldade.

\- Temari? - me sentei ao seu lado, ajeitando a camisola ao sentar. - Ainda não entendi o que você esta tentando me dizer.

Ela suspirou soltando a respiração que eu não percebi que ela tinha prendido.

\- Eu não sei se você sabe.. - falou olhando para a colcha da cama. - Mas o Quarto e o Quinto Kazekage foram assassinados. Ter seus principais e mais fortes líderes mortos deixou Suna em alerta total. Temos uma segurança invejável, mas mesmo assim pouco tempo depois da posse de Gaara o Som nos atacou, tivemos algumas baixas. Principalmente no hospital.

Ela pegou minha mão.

\- O que eu estou tentando dizer é que..- ela olhou em meus olhos, e pude ver uma chama de dor. - Você vai ter mais trabalho do que esperava ter.

Eu sorri alto lhe puxando para um abraço torto.

\- Não precisa preocupar, Temari-chan. - falei afagando seus cabelos loiros. - Foi exatamente pra isso que eu vim. Para trabalhar.

\- Certo. Certo.

Sorrimos juntas.

Eu já tinha ouvido sobre as deficiências de Suna, de suas emergências demoradas e venenos mal resolvidos, por causa das poucas plantas no local, mas nada que não pudesse ser resolvido com algum trabalho pesado.

\- Fiquei um pouco preocupada quando Gaara decidiu lhe chamar para ajudar no Hospital Geral. Até tentei conversar com ele, para que esperasse o hospital estar melhor para lhe chamar. - falou sorrindo envergonhada. - Mas ele estava apaixonado demais pelo hospital de Konoha para me ouvir.

\- Apaixonado?

Sorri achando graça da expressão usada por Temari.

\- Ele chegou um pouco diferente, sabe? - ela disse já se levantando. - Querendo mudar e melhorar.

Ele se levantou me dando um beijo rápido.

\- Boa noite, Sakura-chan.

\- Boa noite, Temari-chan.

Suspirei me jogando na cama abaixo de mim. Saber que o hospital me daria um pouco mais de trabalho me dava uma excitação boa, mas também um pequeno receio.

Eu não sabia o que esperar.

E foi pensando no trabalho do dia seguinte que adormeci.

Acordei tremendo de frio. Apoiada nos meus cotovelos procurei a causa de tanto frio e encontrei a porta da varanda do meu quarto aberta. As cortinas balançavam fortemente seguindo o curso do vento gelado e davam um ar sombrio para o quarto iluminado apenas pela luz da lua.

Levantei sentindo minhas pernas tremerem com o contato como chão ainda mais gelado e fui em direção a varanda, fechando-a rapidamente e ajeitando as cortinas.

Passei as mãos pelos braços tentando me aquecer com meu próprio calor, mas não parecia funcionar muito, pois ainda tremia minimamente. Me sentei na cama e encontrei o roupão na poltrona ao lado, logo em seguida colocando-o no corpo.

Abri a porta com cuidado para não acordar ninguém, já passava da meia noite. Desci rapidamente pensando se os irmãos Sabaku no não se importariam de eu estar furtando a geladeira assim, mas ignorei minha questão interna quando encontrei a jarra de leite.

Peguei a mesma da geladeira, reclamando baixinho por causa da temperatura do alumínio contra minha mão e coloquei em cima no fogão, ligando-o logo em seguida.

O fogo que saia do fogão aos poucos me aquecia também, principalmente minhas mãos que eu colocava acima da jarra de leite. Eu já sentia aquele aroma doce do leite quente quando comecei a procurar a canela pela cozinha.

\- _Canela.. Canela.._

\- Na porta a sua direita.

Travei.

\- Não estou assaltando a geladeira. - falei sorrindo e girando meu corpo.

Kankuro olhou para a jarra de leite em cima do fogão e depois para mim, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- Só um pouco de leite.

\- Relaxa, Sakura. - ele falou se sentando na bancada no meio da cozinha. - Você esta em casa.

\- Obrigada, Kankuro. - peguei a canela e joguei poucas pitadas no leite, deixando que ela se misturasse sozinha. - Leite quente com canela. Quer?

\- Não, obrigado. - disse mexendo em alguns potes de biscoitos. - Não sou muito chegado em leite. O bezerro daqui é o Gaara.

Me lembrei da madrugada em que Gaara estivera em minha casa e da caneca vazia no dia seguinte.

\- Ele já chegou? - perguntei curiosa.

\- Já sim. - falou com metade do biscoito na boca, causando uma diferença na fala. - Me desculpe. Chegou tem umas duas horas.

\- Sem problemas.

Por alguns minutos nos concentramos cada um em seus alimentos. Quando me lembrei do que Temari tinha me dito mais cedo, sobre o hospital.

\- Kankuro.

Ele fechou o pote rapidamente, ainda com umas cinco bolachas na mão e uma presa na boca.

\- Sim?

\- Temari mais cedo veio conversar comigo.

\- Sobre Gaara? - ele disse rapidamente, sem me dar tempo para continuar minha fala.

\- Sobre Gaara? - falei um pouco alto e rápido, sem entender. - Não. Não.

Pude perceber por um segundo o alivio de Kankuro e depois sua vergonha, como uma criança pega em traquinagens.

Abri a boca apara perguntar o porque e o que Temari teria para conversar comigo sobre o caçula dos Sabaku no, mas Kankuro foi mais rápido.

\- Então sobre o que Temari foi conversar com você?

\- Ela foi falar sobre as _dificuldades_ que vocês já passaram..- falei sutil. - E as que ainda passam. Sobre os Kages e o Som. E sobre a situação do hospital. Não precisa me contar tudo que aconteceu aqui, sei que é meio pessoal. Só queria ter uma idéia do que vou encontrar amanhã.

\- Entendo.

Ele suspirou colocando os biscoitos em um prato a sua frente.

\- Quando você é um estrangeiro em Suna e ouve qualquer um de nós falando sobre o que passamos, acha que tudo é uma grande exagero. Só um de nós pode entender, Sakura. Nós lutamos para superar a dor de perder o Quarto, e o _Quinto._ Nos reerguemos, ou ao menos tentamos. Mas quando fomos atacados pelo Som ficamos perdidos.

Kankuro suspirou abrindo o pote novamente, recolocando os biscoitos lá.

\- Quando eles passaram da barreira foi estranho. Você sabia que eles estavam procurando alguma coisa, dava pra sentir. Eles não atacavam, não matavam, apenas procuravam. E quando eles acharam, era tarde demais. O hospital foi ao chão. Com todos os ninjas e civis que estavam lá dentro, todas as mulheres e crianças. Tudo se foi, Sakura.

Suas mãos apertavam a tampa do pote e eu pensei que a qualquer minutos fosse quebrar.

\- Depois eles foram embora. Como mágica. E só sobrou poeira e dezenas de corpos. - ele suspirou pesado. - Você vai encontrar um hospital novo, totalmente reformado. Aparelhos novos, salas novas. Mas dores velhas, sentimentos antigos e principalmente, pessoas despreparadas. Sinto dizer isso, mas é a verdade. Durante a invasão grande maioria dos ninjas médicos e enfermeiras de Suna estavam no hospital, todos morreram. Poucos estavam em campo. E são esses que você vai treinar.

\- Eu sinto muito, Kankuro.

E eu sentia de verdade.

\- Obrigada. - ele colocou o pote de vidro de lado, brincando com a própria não. - Acordamos todos os dias com medo de ser atacados e não termos forças para salvar nosso povo, Sakura. Sabemos que nunca vamos esquecer a dor daqueles que se foram, mas garantir a segurança dos que sobreviveram nos faz respirar mais aliviado. Faz Gaara querer respirar.

\- Não entendi.

Ele abaixou os olhos, se arrependendo pelo que disse.

\- Gaara se culpa pelo que aconteceu. Ele nunca vai se perdoar.

\- Ele não tem culpa.

Falei rapidamente, com um pouco de raiva na voz. Kankuro arregalou os olhos com minha fala repentina, mas ficou calado esperando que eu continuasse.

\- Ele é um Kage, não um Deus. Ele esta ali para dar o melhor de si pela vila, para defende-la e honrá-la. Para lutar por seu desenvolvimento e crescimento. - falei um pouco nervosa. - Eu não estava aqui quando a guerra aconteceu e posso não conhecer o Kazekage como vocês conhecem, Kankuro. Mas se eu tenho uma certeza, é que ele ama essa vila e deu o melhor de si, fez tudo que existia de possível para salvar aquelas pessoas. E se ele não conseguiu, é por que não podia ser feito. É por que era pra acontecer.

Durante o meu discurso eu foquei meu olhar no leite já gelado a minha frente, com vergonha de encarar Kankuro. Era um pouco estranho e vergonhoso estar defendendo seu irmão com unhas e dentes quando eu era apenas ninja de uma vila amiga e ele o Kazekage.

Na verdade, eu também não entendia o porque de estar defendendo-o, mas lá no fundo eu só consegui ver Tsunade-shishou quase dando sua vida por Konoha na Grande Guerra. Por causa da minha shishou eu entendia o quão grande era o amor de um Kage por sua vila e todas as loucuras que eles eram capazes por seu lar. Entendia que não existia um limite para que todos estivessem a salvo e felizes.

Quando olhei novamente para Kankuro ele olhava com um sorriso singelo para minhas costa e logo depois, quando me calei por poucos segundo, para mim.

\- Me desculpe.

\- Não se desculpe. - ele falou pegando minhas mãos. - Obrigado. Boa noite, Sakura.

Kankuro se levantou, deixando o pote de biscoito no lugar onde ele estava antes.

\- Obrigada pelo o que? - perguntei sem entender. - Não fiz nada ainda.

\- Fez sim. - ele sorriu. - Você só não percebeu ainda.

Observei Kankuro sair da cozinha com um sorriso ainda no rosto. Enquanto eu ainda não tinha assimilado a nossa conversa e tudo que eu tinha descoberto sobre a Vila da Areia.

Por um lado eu sentia uma dor no peito por tudo que Suna passara, mas por outro eu ficava feliz por poder ajudar, e se mais cedo eu estava receosa quanto ao o que eu iria achar amanhã agora eu só queria que a noite passasse mais rápido.

Coloquei a caneca na pia, lavando-a e voltando para meu quarto.

Rezando para que eu pegasse no sono em poucos minutos.


	6. O Mais Impotante

Novo Começo

\- Por HarunoX7

\- É uma honra, Sakura-sama.

Eles eram em seis, no total.

Onze se contados com as enfermeiras.

Kin, Akihiko, Yasu, Kioshi, Mamoru e Hayato.

Todos vestiam roupas brancas e jalecos médicos, exibiam estetoscópios pendurados no pescoço e tinham mãos tremulas. Seus olhos acompanhavam todos os meus movimentos, ouviam atentamente tudo que eu dizia, dois deles até anotavam em um caderninho negro de brochura, enquanto Temari me apresentava todo o hospital.

O hospital era uma estrutura imensa, de cor de um marrom claro comum a Suna, ele ocupava um grande espaço próximo ao Prédio do Kazekage, mas camuflado em meio a todos aqueles prédios residenciais.

Salas branquíssimas. Camas feitas. Aparelhos novos. Pronto socorro relativamente vazio. Longos corredores. Luzes brilhando. Sofás acolchoados.

\- Eu sei que não é muito.- Temari disse enquanto tomávamos um café das diversas maquinas espalhadas pelos três andares.

\- Não. É incrível. - Falei tomando o ultimo gole restante do meu café expresso. - É uma estrutura maravilhosa.

Ela suspirou e deu um sorriso triste.

\- Não é do hospital que eu falo. - ela apontou com a cabeça discretamente para os jovens médicos que conversavam próximos a nos. - Foram os únicos que sobreviveram.

Olhei novamente para eles.

Duas mulheres e quatro homens. Todos na mesma faixa etária que eu. Cada qual com suas características, mas carregavam o mesmo peso sobre os ombros. Manter Suna a salvo.

\- Não da pra entender.. - falei brincado com o copo em mãos. - Porque tão poucos?

\- Quando o hospital foi a baixo, todos os médicos que nós tinhamos estavam aqui dentro. Curando civis e salvando ninjas. O papel de trazer os feridos foi dado ao que podemos chamar de residentes, eles faziam o básico lá fora e traziam para que o tratamento fosse finalizado. - Eu podia sentir a dor na fala de Temari, rasgando suas cordas vocais. - Todos os seis estavam em campo quando aconteceu. Não puderam fazer nada. Eles perderam amigos, familiares.

\- Eu sinto muito, Tema-chan.

\- Eu sei, querida. - ela passou a mão pelo meu rosto, acariciando minha bochecha. - _Eu sei. _

\- Eu vou dar o melhor de mim. - lhe puxei para um abraço, apertando seu corpo contra um meu da forma mais carinhosa possível. - Vai dar tudo certo.

\- Você sabe que não vai ser fácil.

\- Ninguém disse que seria. - falei limpando uma lagrima que teimara a cair no rosto de Temari. - Vamos. Temos muito a fazer.

* * *

\- Konbanwa, Masaichi-san. - falei fechando a porta de vidro que delimitava o escritório do Kazekage. - Vim trazer o relatório que o mesmo solicitou.

\- Olá, Sakura-sama. - falou guardando alguns papeis. - O Kazekage esta em reunião, mas se a senhorita quiser esperar.

\- Não, não. - falei balançando a mão que estava livre. - Quero apenas que entregue esse portfólio quando o mesmo estiver livre. Não tem necessidade.

Coloquei o mesmo em cima da mesa bege, quando a porta de vidro atrás de mim se abriu, revelando uma Temari cheia de papeis em mãos. Esta resmungava sobre trabalho excessivo.

\- Precisa de ajuda?

Antes que eu terminasse a frase Masaichi já estava com os papeis em mão, livrando Temari de todo o peso e permitindo que a mesma me abraçasse.

\- Como você esta? - perguntou preocupada. - Cansada?

\- Está tudo bem, Tema-chan. – sorri lhe abraçando de volta. –Não precisa se preocupar.

\- Não consigo controlar.

\- Imagino. – sorri empurrando meu portfólio em direção ao secretário do Kazekage. – Volto amanhã, certo?

\- Não vai se reunir com meu irmão? – Perguntou Temari organizando seus papéis. – Pensei que ele tinha exigido relatórios diários.

\- Deixei um documento com meu relatório. Não é necessário desperdiçar o tempo do seu Kage. – apontei rapidamente para a pasta branca, misturada em meio aos seus papéis que agora tinham caído e bagunçado a mesa. –Qualquer dúvida, estou a disposição.

\- Então vamos tomar um chá e você me conta como foi o seu dia. – Temari se despediu de Masaichi, como eu, e atravessou as portas de vidro indo em direção a um Café próximo.

Andávamos pela vila sendo cumprimentados por todos.

Pequenos balançar de cabeça a acenos, mas Temari não passavam despercebido.

Afinal, ela era a irmã do Kage.

Ela apenas balança a cabeça, cumprimentando rapidamente.

\- Sente-se, Sakura-chan. – a mesma puxou a banqueta vermelha, se acomodando e esperando ser atendida. – Você já experimentou os chás de Suna?

\- Ainda não.

\- Que ótimo! – disse cumprimentando a pequena garota que tinha vindo nos servir. – Konbanwa, Arata-chan.

\- Konbanwa, Temari-chan. – Disse uma garotinha loira, de olhos caramelos e lábios finos. – Quem é a sua amiga?

Ela me olhava curiosa, torcendo os pés e brincando com o cardápio em suas mãos.

\- Meu nome é Sakura Haruno. – disse sorrindo, a pequenina sorriu de volta e entregou o cardápio a Temari. – Mas pode me chamar de Sakura-chan.

\- É um prazer, Sakura-chan. O meu é Arata, mas pode me chamar de Arata-chan. – ela se aproximou tocando alguns fios do meu cabelo. – Você é tão linda!

\- Estou com ciúmes. – Temari disse fazendo um bico muito falso.

A garotinha riu alto se jogando em cima de Temari e lhe circulando com seus pequenos braços em um abraço. Ela deu diversos pequenos beijinhos no rosto de Temari, fazendo a mesma rir.

\- Não fique triste. Você também é linda, Temari-chan.

-Arata! – uma senhora alta e corpulenta se aproximou com o rosto vermelho. –Já disse para não perturbar os clientes. Perdoe-me, Temari-san.

Ela pegou na mão da garotinha com carinho, arrumando seus fios rebeldes e ajeitando os laços em seu cabelo.

\- Está tudo bem, Chika-san. – Temari sorriu dando outro beijo em Arata, e fazendo pequenas cócegas em seu tórax. –Quero que conheça minha amiga. Essa é Sakura Haruno, ela é uma grande ninja médica e veio nos ajudar com o hospital. Esta é Matsuda Chika , Sakura-chan. Ela é a dona do melhor café de Suna.

\- É um prazer, Sakura-san. – ela disse se curvando levemente. – É um exagero, Temari-san.

\- O prazer é todo meu, Chika-san. - falei acariciando o cabelo da pequena Arata ao meu lado, ela me sorria doce. - Não acho que seja exagero, seu café é bem famoso.

\- Já decidiram o que vão pedir?

Passei o olho novamente pelo cardápio, lendo sabores de chá que eu nem sabia que existiam e bolinhos de arroz muito convidativos.

\- O meu é o de sempre. - Temari disse lhe entregando o cardápio.

\- E você, Sakura-chan? - Arata perguntou me olhando por baixo dos grandes cílios loiros.

\- Não sei.. São tantos sabores. - estava entre o tradicional chá verde e outro que eu nunca ouvira falar. - Vou ficar com o Kukicha.

\- Otima escolha, Sakura-san. Vou providenciar agora pra vocês. - falou a mais velha se retirando. - Vamos Arata-chan.

\- Já vou, Obaasan. - falou enquanto acariciava meus cabelos. - Sabia que esse é o chá predileto do Kazekage-kun?

\- Não, não sabia. - sorri lhe acariciando as bochechas. - Que coincidência.

Arata sorriu me dando um beijo rápido e correndo para dentro do café, provavelmente para ajudar a avó.

\- Ela gostou de você.

\- Também gostei dela. - falei ainda olhando por onde ela tinha seguido a poucos segundos. - Ela é tão doce.

Por alguns segundos minha imagem como criança veio a minha mente.

Como um estalo eu era a mesma garotinha tímida e doce novamente, catando flores e tentando esconder a franja proeminente. Só em momentos assim eu tinha consciência do quanto eu tinha crescido em tão pouco tempo, como eu havia evoluído. Não apenas como kunoichi, mas como pessoa.

Todos o casos e acasos tinham me levado a ser quem eu era hoje, talvez da forma mais difícil, mas hoje eu me orgulhava disso.

\- Ela ama o Gaara.

\- O que?

Temari riu um pouco mais alto e suas bochechas adquiriram uma coloração mais forte com a ação.

\- Não é amor, amor. Claro que não. É mais como uma paixãozinha platônica, sabe? - ela disse gesticulando com as mãos. - Gaara as vezes vem aqui quando sai da Central, ele adora os chás daqui. E a Arata adora ele. Ela não desgruda dele, sempre acariciando aqueles fios vermelhos e elogiando seus olhos. E sempre que ele lhe dirige o olhar ou a palavra ela cora do jeito mais fofo possível. É paixão. Da mais platônica possível, mas é.

\- Estou tentando, de todas as formas possíveis, imaginar essa cena.

E era verdade.

Imaginar o Kazekage em todo seu porte de líder sendo acariciado e elogiado por uma garotinha de (o que, 6 anos?) era inimaginável. Na minha cabeça, normal seria ele lhe ignorar ou lhe lançar um olhar duro, que faria a pequena tremer.

\- Você vai ver. - ela disse com as mãos apertando as bochechas lisas. - É a coisa mais linda do mundo.

Sorri com a imagem de Temari fazendo careta a minha frente.

\- Sakura-chan! - Arata vinha com um pequena bandeja de acrílico, carregando uma xícara de porcelana branca cheia e um pequeno prato com docinhos de arroz na cor rosa. - Espero que você goste.

Chika-san vinha logo atrás com uma bandeja idêntica a de Arata, mas feita de vidro e carregando o chá e os bolinhos de arroz de Temari.

\- Ela insistiu em trazer o seu pedido, Sakura-san. - a senhora disse, ajeitando o pedido em frente a Temari. - Tomei a liberdade de trazer uns doces de arroz, eu e Arata-chan mesmo que fazemos.

A garotinha se ajeitou ao meu lado, acariciando meu braço enquanto e eu soprava o chá.

\- Muito obrigada, Chika-san e Arata-chan. - falei levando um docinho a boca. - Gostaria de saber, se o Café não estiver muito cheio é claro, se Arata-chan pode se sentar conosco.

A garotinha emitiu um som engraçado, uma mistura de grito controlado e sorriso alto.

\- Deixa, deixe, deixa! - falou abraçando as pernas da mais velha e dando pequeninos pulos. - Por favor, Obaasan.

\- Você vai se comportar? - a pequena balançou a cabeça diversas vezes, voltando a agarrar cada vez mais o meu corpo. - Não vai atrapalhar a conversa de vocês?

\- Não se preocupe, Chika-san.

Chika-san olhou ao redor, encontrando apenas duas ou três mesas ocupadas no café. Depois olhou novamente para Arata que já tinha agarrado com as mãos a cadeira ao meu lado.

\- Pode ficar, mas sem falar alto. - ela disse séria. - E sem atrapalhar a conversa de Temari e Sakura-san, certo Arata?

Arata-chan em poucos segundos estava sentada ao meu lado, com as mãos abaixo do queixo apoiadas na mesa e olhos brilhantes direcionados a mim, sem ao menos prestar atenção ao que dizia a avó.

\- Não se preocupe mesmo, Chika-san. - Temari disse sorrindo encabulada. - Ela esta muito apaixonada pela Sakura-chan para conseguir pensar em alguma traquinagem.

Chika riu com Temari observando a neta que mau piscava, enquanto eu lhe acariciava os cabelos loiros que caiam pelo seu rosto.

\- E então, Arata-chan. - eu disse quando Chika-san tinha entrado novamente no café. - É você que faz esses docinhos de arroz deliciosos?

* * *

\- Você acabou não me contando sobre o hospital, como foi seu dia. Sabe?

Dei um suspiro misturado com risada. Temari provavelmente passara o dia preocupada com o _meu_ dia, e eu não sabia o quão certa ele estava em se preocupar até chegar realmente lá.

\- Eles são iniciantes. – falei calma, enquanto ela girava rapidamente o Misoshiro na panela. – Mas são bons iniciantes, de verdade. Provavelmente cresceram mais nesse meio tempo, entre o ataque e agora, do que em toda sua vida anterior.

\- São muito jovens.

\- Eles tem a idade perfeita.

\- Tem certeza? –perguntou preocupada, sem acreditar no que eu falava realmente.

\- Tenho. – sorri. –As enfermeiras são maravilhosas, podem não ter o mesmo conhecimento, mas são muito experientes. Acredita em mim, tudo vai dar certo.

Ela sorriu nos servindo. Essa noite apenas nós duas jantaríamos, por isso liberamos a funcionária e jantamos na bancada da cozinha mesmo.

\- O hospital é maravilhoso. – falei levando a sopa a boca. – Simplesmente incrível.

\- Gaara fez tudo que pode.

Ela sorriu terminando seu jantar, colocou seu prato fundo na pia e guardou o Misoshiro já em uma vasilha na geladeira. Lembrei-me que geralmente o Kazekage vinha comer em casa.

\- Temari-chan. – ela me olhou, antes de levar a vasilha a geladeira. – Seu irmão ainda não jantou.

Ela sorriu rapidamente.

\- O dele já está separado. – e apontou para uma pequena vasilha ao lado do fogão.

\- Oh, sim. – falei envergonhada. – Vou dormir. Obrigada pelo chá e pela janta, Temari-chan. Oyasuminasai.

\- Oyasuminasai, Sakura-chan. Tenha bons sonhos.

Subi rapidamente.

Tive apenas o tempo de tomar um banho e vestir uma roupa, para segundos depois cair em um sono profundo

* * *

\- Não basta fazer pressão na região atingida, Hayato. – falei tratando um ninja que tinha chegado a poucos minutos com um sangramento na omoplata. – Nem pensar que fechar o ferimento apenas externamente vai ajudar nesse atendimento. O correto é concentrar o chakra internamente, tratando de dentro para fora, cortando as possibilidades de infecção e hemorragia.

\- Hai, Sakura-sama. – falou o ruivo observando o chakra circulando fracamente na minha mão, sua luz mal brilhava e não modificava significativamente a grande cicatriz causada pelo ferimento.

\- Você consegue ver que a quantidade de sangue expelido vai aos poucos diminuindo? – aos poucos os barulhos de pingos no chão iam diminuindo e eu já conseguia ver as extremidades do corte. – Se você consegue ver as extremidade, pode perceber realmente a profundidade do corte. Pode avaliar o paciente sem se precipitar. Percebem?

Todos balançaram as cabeças e a enfermeira que me auxiliava torceu um pouco o corpo para observar o corte.

\- Agora vou fechá-lo.

\- O que?

Todos eles se assustaram.

\- Se não entenderam eu posso repetir. Agora vamos fechar o ferimento. – falei pedindo os materiais a enfermeira que estava a minha direita. Apliquei rapidamente a agulha com anestesia próxima ao corte, já pegando os materiais para suturá-lo. - Algum dúvida, queridos?

\- Porque não tratar diretamente com chakra? - perguntou Kin. - É perda de tempo.

\- Pense comigo. Você esta sofrendo um ataque, o hospital esta tão lotado que você mal consegue andar sem esbarrar em alguém e então um caso desses chega pra você, Kin. - direcionei meu olhar a ela, parando por alguns segundos a sutura. - O que você faria?

\- Não sei.. - ela olhou novamente para o ferimento, que já estava praticamente fechado. - Eu trataria o ferimento completamente com chakra.

\- Esse seria o mais obvio, e talvez o certo se as circunstâncias fossem outras. Você começa com animo total, trata todos com chakra. Nesse ritmo você vai perdendo cada vez mais, até que no final do dia chega um garoto com o braço amputado e você não tem mais chakra nenhum no corpo, não tem mais força, mal se aguenta em pé. Toda grama de chakra é sagrada, Kin. Lembre-se disso. E nunca pense que esta perdendo tempo, cada paciente tratado corretamente é um tempo ganho, sem complicações lá na frente. - falei balançando a cabeça. - Alguém mais?

Yasu deu um passo atrás dela, levantando a mão em seguida.

\- Diga Yasu.

\- Eu fecharia internamente, gastando menos chakra, e deixaria que as enfermeiras terminassem o atendimento. - ele disse olhando para o ninja ao meu lado. - Gastaria menos chakra e salvaria o paciente.

Passei umas mistura de limpeza com leveza por cima do machucado, devolvendo os objetos para a enfermeira ao meu lado.

\- Você fecha internamente o ferimento e deixa que as enfermeiras terminem o serviço. - falei balançando a cabeça para os lados. - Por fora o ferimento parece simples, e é simples, e a enfermeira percebe isso e deixa ele para daqui a pouco ou move ele para outra zona, próximo aos casos simples. Nesse meio tempo o paciente volta a sangrar, mas não apenas externamente, mas internamente também. Em pouco tempo ele te uma hemorragia interna e morre, isso se ele não tiver uma infecção generalizada pela exposição a bactérias hospitalares e passar a outros casos simples a mesma infecção, que vai matá-los antes de serem tratados.

Alguns deles ficaram meio brancos depois da minha respostas, e Mamoru parou de escrever no caderninho de brochura.

\- Em um ataque real você perde a conta de quantas pessoas atendeu, queridos. Você mal consegue lembrar qual foi o primeiro paciente que atendeu, e no final do dia vai estar tão cansada que não terá forças de ir pra casa. Nunca se esqueçam _todos_ os pacientes são importantes, tenham eles um corte superficial ou o corpo mutilado, todos são igualmente importantes. Não importa quanto tempo você vai demorar, não importa se vai fazer uma sutura de principiante e deixar uma cicatriz no paciente ou remontar o corpo de alguém, o importante é que esse paciente viva. - suspirei longamente. - O mais importante é sempre a vida.

Eles ficaram pensativos durante alguns segundos, cada uns com suas lembranças.

\- Quero que vocês suturem todos os próximos pacientes até a hora do almoço, depois estão liberados.

Eles suspiraram dando sorrisos felizes. Acho que eu estava pegando realmente pesado com eles, mas era assim que funcionava.

\- Até o segundo turno, meninos. – falei sorrindo junto ao ninja e a enfermeira ao meu lado. – Tenham um bom almoço.

Um ou dois fizeram uma encenação de choro, mas saíram em direção a emergência sem reclamar. Apesar do cansaço, eles sabiam que aquilo era o melhor para eles.

\- Você é muito boa, doutora. - falou o ninja já com a blusa e pronto pra sair. - O Kazekage estava certo em trazê-la.

Sorri agradecida.

Aquele era o primeiro morador de Suna que me agradecia e reconhecia, não apenas como médica, mas como uma ajuda a vila. Coloque a mão levemente por cima do machucado já suturado, liberando chakra suficiente para fechar sem deixar cicatriz alguma. Em poucos segundos a pele antes avermelhada e com pontos pretos tinha sumido, voltando ao normal de antes.

\- Obrigada.


End file.
